Rivals best
by Trainofpeetas
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been best friends since forever but after the Grand Magic duels things seemed to change and they slowly drifted apart until Lucy's father had decided to arrange a marriage between Lucy and Natsu. What can possibly go wrong? Modern day au. (SUMMARY CHANGED)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first time writing a fic about fairy tail but what can i say i'm obsessed with it! When will i ever grow up? Oh well, Anyways i hope you enjoy this fic and review it telling me what you think!**

Roses are red violets are blue love is sappy and so are you. Ha! I'm so happy with what I came up with. My English teacher will probably love my new poem style, I mean how genuine can someone be?! I start tapping my pen on the table waiting for the bell that signals home time to ring.

"Only five more minutes…" I mumble to myself. I don't even notice the dark shadow looming over me until the figure bangs her ruler on the table startling me

"Miss Heartfilia! Poems are not a joke"

"I thought It was pretty damn good" I retort smirking while the whole class snickers.

"You are to stay back after school!" Ugh. Great just what I need another thing to stop me from getting away from this wretched high school.

The bell rings not a second later and I quickly pack my things as fast as I can while the teacher is telling the students to complete the assigned homework. I then make a dash out the door hearing my name being called but ignoring it. I smirk knowing I got away with it especially since today is the last day of school.

"Lu-Chan!" I look back and see Levy pushing through the crowd to try and get to me. I smile and slow down for her.

"Hey Levy!" I yell over the noise of students bustling out of the school.

"We have a group meeting today!" Levy yells back and I barely hear her.

We finally exit the school and start walking to the park. Our meeting spot is usually there under a large oak tree since we don't want other people from our guild to hear what our group is talking about.

I look over at my best friend and tilt my head inquisitively "Do you know what the meeting is about?"

She looks back at me and shrugs her shoulders "Something about strategies to use against Natsu's group… They attacked another one of our members last week"

I look back at her unfazed. Ever since the Grand magic duels last year Natsu's group has been going after us since we beat them. I smirk thinking about the tough boy group getting beaten by us girls. It really broke their ego and ever since that day they have been going after us so that they could prove that they're 'better'.

Even though we are from the same guild in general we have smaller groups and those groups are allowed to go up against other groups from their guild in the Grand magic duels. They call them guild fights which happen after the tournaments are over.

I sigh the boys can be so rowdy sometimes they already hurt Juvia so many times by using Gray as a bait knowing that he's her weakness.

"We better show them whose boss then, right Levy?" I say with a smile slowly creeping up my face. Looking up ahead as I see the park nearing.

"Right" She says with determination.

I think about their leader Natsu. He is just about a foot taller than me with tan skin, chiselled abs and strange pink spiky hair. I have to admit that he is handsome but he is my rival and we absolutely hate each other. Sometimes he would tease me by saying it's a love-hate relationship and he would try to get me all flustered up but I see right through his act. All the guys from team Natsu act like that. They try to use their sexuality to give us a disadvantage but it's going to turn around on them this time I say to myself as I think of a devilish plan.

We finally arrive at the oak tree and everyone is already there. There's me the leader, Juvia, Levy, Erza and Wendy being our youngest group member only about 14 years old. We also have Charle the exceed who always hangs out with Wendy.

"Hey guys! So as we were walking here me and Levy thought of the perfect plan to show team Natsu that we can be just as strong as them" I say smiling extravagantly

"We did?" Levy says confused

"Well yea I mean I thought of it but you know… whatever anyways my point is that it's a great plan!"

"Juvia thinks that we should just go to Gray-sama and tell him how much Juvia loves him" I shake my head at Juvia's thinking

"Juvia we can't let the enemy know that we like them! We should feel resentment towards them! Not love…" I retort making Juvia frown.

"It may seem harsh but Lucy is right" Erza says breaking the silence that followed after my outburst.

I look over at her surprised "I am…? I mean, yea of course I am" I say proudly

"Don't push your luck" Erza replies and I instantly shrink back. Sometimes the read head can be extremely scary.

"Lucy-san, what is your great idea?" Wendy says instantly making me remember my plans.

"Right! As I was saying this week the guild will be having their annual party so I was thinking about making the guys sexually frustrated" I say smugly

Wendy blushed at my boldness "But, Lucy-san how is that going to help" Everyone nodded their heads at Wendy's question.

"I was hoping you would ask that. Well you see by making them sexually frustrated we can make them distracted and confused therefore it would be easier to attack them. We also continue to keep up the innocent yet not so innocent act until they try another attack. Until then we'll see what else we can do"

"Actually that's not a bad idea" Erza says contemplating my plan

"Mhm. Juvia thinks she could look extra sexy for Gray-sama!"

"Then it's settled we'll go shopping tomorrow to look for some 'cute' new clothes for the party this weekend"

"Lu-Chan I think we should pick a boy so that we could know in particular who we are aiming on" Levy says this while blushing

"Hmm, yea I suppose so. Maybe I could choose Gray?" I say jokingly but Juvia instantly takes it the wrong way

"Love Rival!" Juvia says while having a dark aura form around her.

"Okay, okay I'm just joking! You can have him!" I say instantly regretting my joke.

"I'll pick Gajeel" Levy says boldly and everyone looks at her questioningly. "I mean… If no one else will?" She squeaks out blushing.

"Okay well I guess then Wendy can have Romeo and I'll go for Natsu and maybe also Loke…" I finish off. Erza who is already dating Jellal will still act with us but won't be a main role. Well except in the fighting.

"I guess that leaves Happy for me" Charle sighs staying seemingly quiet the entire time.

My father's limousine appears which signals that the meeting is over. We head to the limousine so that I could drop off the girls and then head back home.

When we get into the car I open a bottle of champagne handing the girls a glass with a small amount each since it would be unfair for Wendy if we all got to drink a lot and her only less than half a cup.

"To a successful plan" I say the girls repeating my words and then we clink glasses giggling in the process.

"We'll meet at Magnolia's shopping mall tomorrow at twelve. Is that alright with everyone?" Erza says while taking a sip

"That's a great time, then we could head over to the guild after. Actually since we're going to head by the guild tomorrow wear something different than usual that you think will make you stand out" I say taking a sip of my champagne after

"I do have some new leather tights that I haven't worn yet…" Levy says contemplating

"Then it's decided" I say when we come to a stop at the girls houses. It's funny because we all live on the same street. A Street filled with only the finest mansions… Too bad my next door neighbour is my arch nemesis. Natsu Dragneel.

 **A/N: Annnnd that's it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, what do you think about it and what about Natsu and Lucy? Well the next chapter is already done just finalizing! P.S! TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS STORY BEFORE I EDITED I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**

When I enter my house I hang my bag up and then head to my room and change into an elegant pink dress that ends at my ankles and I have to pick it up so that I can't trip. I look at myself in the mirror and then fix my hair up into a bun with loose strands coming down the side. I hear knocks at the door and then turn around when one of the maids enter

"Milady, the Master requests to see you" She bows and then walks off. I smile sadly thinking of my ill father who is currently on bed rest.

I begin to walk to my parents chambers thinking what my father wants to talk about when I see a doctor exit his room. The man bows to me and then is escorted by one of the maids to the exit. I turn back around then knock on my father's door and enter when I hear him saying "come in"

I walk in and close the door after me and then look at my father who looks even more ill than yesterday. I walk towards his bed forcing a smile to my face and hold his hand while he coughs dryly into his other.

"How are you feeling father?" I ask him sincerely knowing from the look he gives me that I'm not going to like the news.

"Lucy, my dear I'm afraid that there isn't much time left for me."

I feel tears spring to my eyes "Father don't say that you'll make it. You'll live many more years with this curse lifted from you" I say forcefully but by the look he gives me I can only see very little hope left.

"My dear daughter this is why I have summoned you to come to me. It has been my dream to see you getting married and me getting to walk you down the aisle. I want to fulfil this dream"

"I-"

"I know this is too much to ask but this was also your mothers dream and before I leave I wish to tell her all about the wonderful day"

"Father I… I"

"Now hear me out before you start thinking too much because I am aware that you don't have a boyfriend of sorts. My dear friend Igneel Dragneel has proposed an offer for us to join forces and become one" I stare at my father dumbstruck. "Now, I know that you and his son Natsu are not on the best terms but we have agreed that after getting married you will realize that you have been wrong all along"

"Father I cannot do such a thing… I have only just turned eighteen" I say sadly at the prospect of my fate

"I'm not going to completely force you into it but it would do me a great favour if you would comply-"He gets cut off as he begins to cough rapidly

"Father!" I say when he pales and his breathing falters

"I know you'll do the right choice" He says when he regains breathing falls asleep shortly after.

I only move away when a nurse comes in and brings in a tray of medicines for my father. I walk out and as soon as I'm out of his room I break out into a run and head into our garden at the back.

I keep walking and don't notice that I walk right into the labyrinth that connects our garden to Natsu's garden.

"Shit…" I walk around but only end up in dead ends and when I try to walk back I end up in another dead end.

I keep walking and soon get tired and start looking down and kicking into the grass

"Stupid house, stupid garden, stupid curse and stupid Natsu…" I mumble and then bump into a solid figure. I quickly jump back and look at the person in front of me.

"Well if it isn't Lucy Heartfilia"

"Speaking of the devil" I mumble so quietly that I doubt he heard but then he begins to laugh and then advances on me.

"So Lucy a little birdy told me that you're trying to play games on my group." I snap my eyes at his which are sparkling with mischief

"How did you-"

"Wendy was talking on the phone with Juvia and she wasn't very discreet either" I just remembered that Wendy was Natsu's step sister and that the girls said that they would phone each other about the plan later. Ugh I shake my head everything is so not going as planned. "You know that's just playing dirty" He says snapping me out of my thoughts while walking even closer.

I start to walk backward but then immediately come to a stop when a dead end hits my back. Oh no this is bad and he's only coming closer.

Natsu then puts his hands on the grass wall behind me entrapping me in his embrace and his face being only mere inches away from me. He breathes out and I can feel his heated breath fanning out on my collar bone as I close my eyes shut willing this nightmare to go away.

"What do you want Natsu?" I say opening my eyes again.

He only smirks and leans in next to my ear "Isn't it obvious?" He says pressing even closer against me and I only force my eyes closed again. He then does the unthinkable and leans in and kisses me. His soft lips melding against mine prodding for entrance. I open my mouth and our hot tongues collide against each other making me more flustered by the second.

I quickly snap out of it, open my eyes and then knee him right in the balls and he howls out in pain as I start to run away around him.

He then looks at me from his crouched position groaning out in pain "You can't run away forever Heartfilia!"

I keep running until he's out of sight and then I find the exit happily running over to it. When I exit I put my hands on my knees and pant trying to catch my breath. I then stand straight and put my fingers on my lips. Did Natsu Dragneel really just kiss me? Does he like me? I shake my head at my hopeful thinking. This is probably just another one of his strategies.

I get into my house and then head into my room and throw myself onto my giant king sized bed. I sit there staring at the ceiling for a while and then get my phone and make a four way call on Skype because I heard that Erza was on a date this afternoon.

Ring ring

"Lu-Chan!"

"Hey Levy…"

"Is Juvia's love rival alright? She sounds sad…"

"Yea I'm fine just some hectic things that just happened around here"

"Juvia was talking to Wendy earlier about shopping for Gray-sama tomorrow!"

"Yea that's true we were talking about the plans"

"Anyways tell us what happened Lu-Chan"

I sigh before answering "So you know how my father is ill lately because of the curse that some dark magic mages placed on him right?" I hear a collective "mhm" over the phone and continue.

"Yea so the doctor said he's only getting worse… and then he…"

"He what Lu-chan?"

"He said that his only wish before he dies was to see me get married…"

"Oh no… Lu-chan I'm-"

"That's not the worst part… He said that him and Igneel Dragneel had decided that me and Natsu are to get married…" Then I hear a collective gasp and continue.

"That's not the only thing that happened…" I blush at the memory. "I went out into the garden after and ended up in the maze and as I was walking I… I bumped into Natsu and he said that he had heard Juvia and Wendy talking on the phone"

"He then…" I gulp

"He then what?" The girls say at the same time and I giggle a bit at their curiosity

"Well he… said that I wasn't playing fair and then he um… he kissed me" I say that last part hiding my face under my covers even though they can't see me

After a while of silence I speak up "Guys?"

"Eeeeeek!" Levy screams and I have to move the phone away from my ear.

"What did you do next Lucy-San?" Wendy says interested. I really can't blame them because they have always been the sappy ones that killed for a real life cliché love scene.

"Well I kneed him" I shrug thinking that it's the most obvious thing to do.

The group goes silent again until I hear Levy scream into the phone "You What?!"

"I mean what else was there to do?"

"Lu-Chan! You don't knee people that kiss you! Then what did you do?" Levy demanded

"Well I ran around him and he said that I can't keep running forever"

"OMG Lu-chan we have to get you something drop dead gorgeous from the mall tomorrow. Now that we know that he's totally into you we can use that as an advantage to drive their leader crazy!"

"Yea… but I'm pretty sure he was only trying to get us back for our plan"

"That's not true!" Wendy protested "Whenever I get home all he ever does is ask about you! He totally likes you!"

"That is true Juvia has heard Gray-sama tease Natsu-san about it"

"Yea, well… I don't think I like him back!" I huff out as my friends start laughing at my outburst only giving them more chances to tease me.

"Hey Lu-Chan I'm going to open video chat since its sooo much more fun!"

"Hmfp" I huff out again but agree and soon I see all the girls smiling faces. Juvia seems to be in her beautiful blue room on her stomach on her bed, Levy is in her book room I infer because of the amount of books behind her and her reading glasses on and Wendy seems to be in the living room with a beautiful white sofa behind her.

"Lu-Chan you look gorgeous! No wonder Natsu went in for it" Levy giggles

"Hey! I thought we stopped talking about that" I say while crossing my arms in front of my chest and giving a pout

"Alright, alright I'll stop" She says finally her laughter ebbing and I can see her wiping tears of joy from her eyes

"So I found ou-"Wendy gets cut off when her phone begins to shake and I hear her screaming "Hey!" in the background, but the phone keeps moving as if someone is running with it.

I tilt my head curiously and then I see Natsu's face appear on the screen

"Hey beautiful" He says seductively and I instantly blush while I hear Levy squeal although I'm not looking at her screen.

"N-Nastu give back Wendy her phone!" I say trying not to get all flustered up.

He then pouts in such a cute way that I nearly forget that I'm on a video call with Juvia and Levy as well, "Now where's the fun in tha-Ow!" He yells when I see Wendy's blue hair as she regains access to her phone

"I'll call you guys later, Bye!" She hurries closing her side.

"Oh My Mavis! I told you didn't I Lucy?!" Levy squeals again. I frown at her screen and look up at the darkening window noticing that it's dinner time already.

"Levy, Juvia I have to go but I'll speak to you guys tomorrow. See ya!"

"Bye-bye Juvia's love rival"

"Bye Lu-Chan!" I smile and then disconnect from the chat.

I huff out a breath not noticing that I've been holding it in that whole time. I suddenly feel really tired so I quickly get up to change into something more comfortable and let my hair down sighing at the less constricting feeling. I go into my bed and snuggle up falling asleep but right before I do I see the face of a familiar dragon slayer which makes me more content for some reason.

I wake up the next morning to my alarm ringing loudly. Geez is it really morning already? Did I really sleep for about fourteen hours straight? I shrug to myself and get up lazily. As soon as I finish washing my face and brushing my teeth I hear my phone ping signalling the arrival of a text message.

I get out of the bathroom and check my phone seeing Erza's name pop out on our group chat. I smile at the reminder that we better be ready in an hour. I keep the smile as I walk to my walk in wardrobe looking at the lines of clothes that I have.

Hmm, we did say that we would wear something different to attract the guys more but what should I wear? I skim through my clothes again until I find a cute white lace dress that ends just above my knees. It has a cute collar on the top too. It's fancier than what I usually wear (Skirt and shirt) but it looks very pretty. I guess I'll pair it with my lace hair bow and some white flats.

I end up letting my hair down and just adding the large bow on top. I look at myself in the mirror and am surprised by how innocent I look. I smirk thinking about the guys' reactions especially after Natsu's weirdness from yesterday.

I put on my flats and grab one of my light brown leather shoulder bags and rush down to the kitchen to get a small sandwich to eat on my way to the girls.

We decided that we would just walk to the mall since it's not too far from here. When I exit my house I see the girls already waiting outside and what they're wearing stuns me.

Levy is weather leather leggings with a black halter top and a black bandana making her look badass. Juvia is wearing a cute blue dress that accentuates her figure and is only about mid-thigh with her hair left down. Wendy is wearing skinny grey denim jeans with cuts on them and a white tank top while Erza is… well she's Erza and she's wearing the same as usual which is her armor.

I squeal running up to the girls and hugging them in a group hug.

"Eeek! You girls look gorgeous"

"So do you Lu-Chan!"

"Yea I'm pretty sure Natsu will be thrilled to see you in this!" Wendy adds

I shake my head willing the blush that's creeping into my cheeks to go away.

"Juvia thinks that Juvia's love rival looks beautiful as well" She smiles while looking at me and Erza nods agreeing.

"I heard Natsu saying that he and the guys will be at the guild" Wendy says giving me a wink. Sometimes I wonder why we tell her some things.

"I'm sure that's nice… Now let's go shopping!" I say to distract them and try to get them thinking about something other than me and Natsu.

It seems to work as the girls begin to excitedly chat about what they should buy and within another five minutes we end up at the mall, which is bustling with people as usual.

We head into multiple stores and Juvia even forces us to go into a lingerie store! We finally opt to go to the costume store which has tons of outfits.

"What about this one?" Levy says picking up a frog onesie costume. I shake my head and she keeps looking.

"I wanna be a pirate!" Wendy says pulling out a cute pirate costume. I smile at her and nod.

"That looks perfect for you Wendy" I say when she pulls out a cute pirate costume and then I pull out a sparkly pink princess costume for myself however this one is altered to make it look more 'sexy'. I pull out the costume and look at the short dress that ends about mid-thigh. It has cute accessories with it too as well as a tiara with pink jewels and some shorts. I guess this will do.

"Juvia found the perfect thing for Juvia!" Juvia says while pulling out a sexy yet innocent ice queen costume.

"That's perfect Juvia!" Wendy says admiring the costume knowing that it suits Gray's powers.

"Hmm. What do you think about this one? Nya!" Erza says re-quipping into a cat one piece.

"Haha… It sure does um suit you Erza…" I say awkwardly I mean what else is there to say to her?

"Mhm" She nods and then changes back into her normal outfit.

"Aha! This biker chick costume looks super sexy!" Levy says pulling out a costume that leaves little to the imagination. Knowing who she's planning on doing this for I nod smiling.

"I guess we should purchase our items and head out so that we'll be at the guild before 3"

The girls nod and we walk over to the cashier.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please let me know what you think by leaving reviews if you have any questions you can PM me or you can find me on Tumblr at Trainofpeetas. What is going to happen next to Lucy and Natsu, things are definitely changing and getting more heated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was feeling kind of down because of my update for my last story... So i decided i would give Rival's best an early update because this story is going pretty good so far. Enjoy! (See end for more notes)**

"Ugh. Can you believe that this stupid costume was 1000 jewels?!" I say huffing out I mean sure I am one of the richest people in Magnolia but I do like to save my money and not spend it on expensive clothes especially costumes which I highly doubt I'll ever wear again after the party.

"My one was 1500 jewels" Levy frowns.

"Oh well, look on the bright side I mean your plan might actually work!" Wendy cheerfully skips in front of us on the pathway as we walk to the guild.

"Still…" I pout.

"Juvia can't wait for Gray-Sama to see Juvia in her outfit and soon her new costume!" Juvia squeals. Somehow it lifts my mood seeing the girls all happy and I can't help but laugh along with the group.

"You go get him Juvia, we're all rooting for you to make him so frustrated that he can't think straight!" I smirk while Juvia blushes, pink tinting her pale cheeks.

After another ten minutes of happy banter with the girls we finally arrive at the guild. When we reach the guild doors I turn around and stop the girls who look up at me expectantly.

"Now you know the drill innocence and confidence. Okay? And remember not to give the guys any extra attention and PLEASE make sure that you do NOT get caught up in their act."

The girls nod determination on their faces convey their willingness to get the boys back for the stressful year they had put us through. I smile at them and finally bang the door open making a loud introduction

"WE'RE BACKKKK!" I yell and then strut straight to the bar ordering a small martini. I notice a pair of eyes on me and I notice that Natsu and Gray's fight had stopped, but I keep my eyes trained on the glass of martini in front of me.

I then hear someone walking up to me and the person sits on the bar stool next to me. I smirk and then slowly look up to Natsu's heated eyes.

"Wow Luce… You look different?" I pout and raise my eyebrows and he immediately recoils. "I mean a good different not um bad" He murmurs quietly. I smirk and he blushes at the intensity of my gaze.

"Natsu Dragneel. The heir of the Dragneel fortune compliments his enemy how charming"

He then scowls at me "We're not enemies, we're on the same guild if you recall" He says flatly.

My smile slowly drops and I mumble into my drinks "You guys started it… We were best friends before…" I say the last part quietly that I don't even think he can hear but he does and what he does next makes me even more flustered than I ever remember being before.

He leans in and captures my lips in a heated kiss… IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE GUILD! He bites on my lower lip and I gasp which he instantly uses it as an advantage to have access. I meekly try to push him away but he doesn't budge the muscles of his chest firm when I put my hand on him.

"Hey! This is a guild hall not a fucking zone!" Gray yells and we instantly break apart panting. It is then that I notice everyone in the guild cat calling and hooting. I hide my face in my hands as I turn back towards the bar.

"Hey I ain't a loner like you ice prick!" Natsu retorts standing up and going face to face with Gray.

"Take that back matchstick"

"In your dreams Popsicle"

"Flame brain" And then they go into a full out brawl and the guild returns back to normal. Except me… My heart is still beating so fast and my palms are sweating a lot. I look around and see Levy with Gajeel and Wendy with Romeo. Juvia is watching Gray fight and Erza… well she's eating a strawberry cake on one of the tables tuning out everything.

I lift a shaky hand to my heart hearing the heavy thump underneath. I need to get out, and fast! My flight instinct kicks in and I run out of the guild as fast as I can letting the doors slam behind me. Well that wasn't very discreet of me but I just couldn't stand being another second in there. First Natsu was my sworn enemy but now… Now I think I might just be having a crush on him… NO! I mustn't think like that it's just another one of his plans, that's right yea and to see if he really cares I'll ask Yukino to help me out. Just you wait Natsu Dragneel the fight isn't over yet!

I walk and then find myself entering the Sabertooth guild. As soon as I walk in I feel eyes all over me.

"Lucy!" Yukino waves me over. I smile and walk over to my friend

"Hey Yukino" I say as I sit on the chair next to her.

"What's up? You don't usually come by to the guild"

I nod slowly and hesitate before asking but then think what the hell, I mean Yukino is one of my close friends even though she's from a different guild.

"Well… lately Natsu's been acting strange"

She giggles at that "Well isn't he always strange?" She tilts her head

"Well yea he is but he's acting extra strange like he kissed my twice in the past two days strange" as soon as I say that I cover my mouth. I wasn't supposed to blurt all that out yet.

Yukino looks shocked as well but then blinks and smiles slowly "Well, that's different but he's finally acting on it"

"Acting on what?" I say curiously

"Um you know Natsu has liked you since forever"

I shake my head "That's what everyone else keeps saying but I don't think so"

"Well what would you call it?" She says a little too smugly, now grinning at me.

"I call it getting under my skin to annoy me" I huff out and cross my arms over my chest pouting like a four year old.

She giggles again "I tell you what maybe we can help you out a bit"

"How so?" I say unfolding my arms a bit

"We can put it to the test. I'll tell Sting to pretend to like you and take you out. You can go to the guild with him dressed up all fancy like you're going out to a romantic dinner and then if he gets jealous we'll know for sure that he likes you!"

I frown "I'm not sure about that…"

"Oh come on Lucy! It's not like its real or anything"

"Fine" I relent grudgingly

"Okay, I'll text you soon telling you more about it. It might actually make Sting happy to see Natsu all hustled up plus Gray will be ecstatic about all the teasing he can do"

"Okay well I'll see you soon I guess"

"Bye Lucy"

"Bye Yukino!"

I walk out of Sabertooth and decide to head back to the guild so that maybe I could get Levy to come over to my place. There is a lot that I have to say to the petite girl.

As I approach the large doors to the guild I cross my fingers, please let Natsu not be here, pleaseeee! I sound so weak begging silently to myself but I just can't help it after our last encounter I just don't want to be anywhere near the guy!

I take a deep breath and push the doors open very quietly. I easily slip inside and start scrambling to our usual table however I don't see where I'm looking and bump into a familiar wall of warmth

"We gotta stop bumping into each other like this Luce" I instantly jump back about a foot away startled by the person.

I slowly look up and see Natsu grinning at me. I push past him "And you 'gotta' stop flirting with me like that"

I continue my walk to the table but Natsu jogs backwards and then catches up with me

"Luce you can't be serious"

"Yes. Yes I am serious"

He pouts the same cute pout that I always want to see and my resolve starts to break but I quickly shake my head when Natsu starts to speak again

"You know, I'm sorry about what we did to you guys… It wasn't cool, well it was but that's not the point" He quickly says sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Luce I just… Well I… Just want to…UGH why can't I say anything" He looks frustrated with himself and I just notice that we're standing in one spot completely still.

"Natsu… I don't know what to think right now. I think you need to clear your head" I say and then walk the rest of the short distance to the table. I look back at him one last time and he has a look of hurt plastered on his beautiful face. I frown knowing that I'm the reason he's upset but what else can I do? Everything is happening so fast I just wish it had happened differently.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy says getting up from her seat at the table and runs up to the opposite side to hug me. "We were so worried about you! Where were you?"

I smile at her "I just went on a little walk, nothing to be worried about but I have more to tell you… Just not here" I add.

She nods understanding and then brightens up "You know what you need? A girl's night. We can have a sleepover!"

I nod excitedly it's been a while since we last had one. "Oh but Erza said that she's going out on another 'date' with Jellal… If you tell me I think they're just going to be at his place having sex" She says whispering and I instantly feel my face heating up

"Levy, I don't think I needed to know that"

She giggles "I'll go tell Juvia and Wendy I'm sure that they're still free." And she runs over to the other girls who are sitting at the bar chatting amiably.

I follow after Levy and join the girls just listening to the end of their conversation

"Okay that should be fun what time do we go over?" Wendy was asking Levy who turns back to look at me expectantly.

I shrug "I guess we can head over now if you girls want. I mean you should get a few things from your house before it gets dark outside" I say observing the sunset.

Juvia nods excitedly "Yes Juvia has some things she needs to say about Gray-Sama that made Juvia happy!"

I smile at the cheerful girl "Okay then what are we waiting for? I'm all fired up now!" I instantly cover my hand at the last part realizing what I said and it is the exact time that the guild decides to go quiet. I can feel multiple eyes staring at my back. Today is definitely not my day. I feel the heat go up to my cheeks. Why does that stupid quote from Natsu keep sticking in my head?

I turn back slowly and then see the rest of the guild, some people snickering, some whispering to each other and a certain pink-haired idiot's scorching gaze looking me directly in my eyes and I can't help myself but keep looking back.

"You know you might as well just fuck each other. The tension is actually starting to bother us all" Cana says boldly and it only makes me blush harder. I instantly break apart from his gaze and turn back to Levy.

"I think now's definitely a good time to leave" I say quickly and pull her by the arm out of the guild while Juvia and Wendy jog to catch up.

As soon as I exit the guild for the second time today I feel myself let out a sigh of relief. I can't let him get to me like this!

"Lu-Chan *pant* can we *pant* slow down" Levy says as she quickly halts to a stop and puts her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

I stop as well and wait for her and Juvia and Wendy to catch up. "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me today." I sigh

Levy finally catches her breath and stands straight "it's okay Lu-Chan just promise to tell me all about it when we go over to your place"

I smile and nod and then we continue walking the rest of the way without another word being said except for the occasional banter between Juvia and Wendy.

When we arrive onto our street we head separate ways so that the girls could pack some overnight clothes and story books that Levy usually would read for us before we sleep, it's kind of like a tradition ever since we started having sleepovers when we were young.

 **A/N: What do you think about the story so far? I know it's mainly about romance and stuff but i guess that's the theme i was going for because i absolutely love Nalu. I also wanted Natsu to be a bit more bold in my story, it still means that he is naive at times but yea. I also love myself a good playful banter between Natsu and Gray because they are always hilarious. Please leave a review telling me what you think! Thank you. P.S I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed and Favorited it really means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have a question but it's at the end of this chapter! Enjoy chapter 4 though!**

When I enter my house it's eerily quiet. It's been like this since mom passed, my mood instantly changes from being happy and excited to remorse and resentment. I feel like I could've done something to save her… Everyone kept telling me it wasn't my fault but I think otherwise.

I shake the dark thoughts plaguing my mind and head up to my father's room. I knock and then enter as usual.

"Hello father" I nod curtly

He brightens up when he sees me and I can see the life slowly seeping away from his grips. He's gotten a lot thinner and when he reaches his hand to hold mine all I feel is cold hard bone covered with the thinnest sheet of skin. Tears start forming in my eyes when he meekly starts to talk

"Lucy, my daughter how I've missed you"

I nod my head and stand straighter with a determined look on my face. If I couldn't save my mother but I could at least grant my father his final wish, even if it means I will be miserable for the rest of my life.

"Father I accept"

He tilts his head to the side confused and then I can see understanding light his features and he flashes me a huge grin that melts my heart and almost makes me forget that he is ill.

"I knew you'd come to your senses. I'll set up a date when you and Natsu can have some dinner and go through the details" He looks so excited that I force myself to think of the positive things that will come out of this arrangement, like the look on my father's face right now. Money can never buy the joy that his smile brings to me especially after him being distant when mother passed.

"Father if you'll excuse me the girls are coming for a sleep over. I'll be back soon, you just get some sleep" I hug him and when I finally stand he has already fallen asleep. It kills me when I walk out of that room and as soon as the doors close behind me I rush to my room and head into the shower not even bothering to take my clothes off as I open the cold water and sink to the floor.

I don't notice the tears that drip down my face mixing with the pouring ice, cold water falling over me. I sit there and sob when I hear a few mumbled voices and then a knock on the door while it creaks slowly open.

"Lu-Chan?"

When the petite girl sees me sitting on the floor of the shower she rushes over to me and hugs me while closing the water and I just sob into her arms.

"Lu-Chan what's wrong? Why are you crying? We've been waiting for you for almost 30 minutes now so I decided I should check to see if there's anything wrong. Are you hurt?"

I shake my head my voice trembling as I speak "I-its n-nothing Levy"

She frowns at that "We'll talk about it when you get all nice and dry before you catch a cold. How long have you been sitting in there for?"

I shake my head and then shrug my shoulders unaware of the passing time. If Levy said that they had arrived about 30 minutes ago I must've been there for at least an hour.

Levy leaves me in the bathroom as she runs into my bedroom and gets out some pyjamas that I can wear. I hear some mumbling before she comes back in and hands me the fresh pair of clothes and a towel.

"We'll be outside if you need us" She says giving me one last hug before exiting the bathroom.

I don't realize how cold I really am and quickly shed the wet clothes sticking to my body. I put on the white oversized t-shirt and some black pyjama shorts that Levy brought to me. I quickly take out the soggy bow from my hair and put the wet clothes on my counter besides the sink. I get a spare black hair tie from one of my drawers and tie my hair up in a high ponytail. I take a deep breath in and then exit the bathroom knowing that the girls will probably bombard me with questions.

Levy hops up from the pile of blankets that they have arranged on the floor and goes over to my side.

"Lu-Chan are you feeling better?" I hear the concern laced in her voice and nod gratefully at my best friend.

"I have a lot to talk about so why don't we sit down" I say while heading over to the big pile of blankets and see that Juvia, Wendy and Charle have already tucked themselves in with a huge soft blanket covering the three of them.

I plonk down into the bed of blankets and Levy joins me.

"Go on Lucy-San we want to know what's been happening to you lately. I mean it kinda started after you and Natsu kissed" Wendy giggles and I can't help but smile at her contagious happiness.

"Juvia would like to hear more about what happened with Juvia's love rival and Natsu"

I sigh "Girls there's nothing going on between me and Natsu… But I finally agreed to what my father has in mind. I decided that I will marry Natsu." I say with finality looking at their reaction.

"Lu-Chan you're not forced into this you know, we'll always be here for you"

I look at Levy "I know. But my father is ill and I want to fulfil one of his wishes because… Well because I let him down once and I won't do it again"

"Lucy-San It wasn't your fault that your mother died" Wendy says quietly drawing the blanket up further to her face.

"I know that now but after years of blaming myself I want to do something to my father before he-"My voice cracks and I swallow the sob that is trying to come out. "Before he passes too. The only living family member I have left is him." I finally finish looking down.

"Lu-Chan I know this isn't ideal but Natsu isn't a bad guy"

I blink back the fresh set of tears that are trying to come back out and say in a shaky voice "I-I know and I-I'm terrified that I won't be the person he sees. That I won't look up to his expectations because I'm broken and I can never be mended. My heart has already been broken too many times and I can't lose someone else. Especially Natsu. I know that for the past year I pushed him away after the Grand magic games but it's not because we beat them. It's because he was getting too close and I was afraid to let him in." I finally finish.

Levy holds my hand "I know. We knew since a long time that you liked Natsu. Lu-Chan Natsu isn't just a quick fuck and go, he's in it for the long haul"

Hearing Levy talk like that instantly makes an unexpected laugh burst out from me and Juvia and Wendy soon join in but poor Levy looks confused.

"Lu-Chan was it something I said?" She says frowning and I can't help but laugh harder.

"I-It's N-nothing Levy! I just, you hardly e-ever swear!" I say laughing again and then she starts to join in. Throughout the rest of the night we start talking about more light hearted conversations until they bring up the topic of boys again.

"Gray-Sama told Juvia that he loves Juvia's dress!" Juvia gushes

"I told you that Gray likes you Juvia" Wendy squeals back delighted

"Yukino and I planned a date slash not date for me and Sting so that Natsu could be jealous" I blurt out and then cover my mouth. Why do I always say things like this?

The girls gape at me and then Levy squeals

"Lu-Chan! Why didn't you say anything sooner! Oh my Mavis I am going to have to bring a camera with me because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

I blush "I shouldn't have told you at all" I grumble out and fold my arms over my chest. I then smirk "Speaking of boys, Levy darling how was Gajeel today?"

Levy blushes a bright pink staining her cheeks "He was nice… He asked me to go on a date with him"

"Levy-san why didn't you say anything!" Wendy says repeating Levy's earlier words which only makes the petite girl blush harder.

"It's nothing to be all excited about" Levy huffs out but I can see the excitement in her eyes.

"Don't worry Levy we won't say anything" I smirk and she only glares at me. I then yawn and check the time seeing that it's already past mid-night. "Okay lights out we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. I mean with the guilds annual party and everything."

"Good night Juvia's love rival" Juvia says and then gets up to close the lights. We all snuggle up in our blanket bed and then fall asleep.

The next time I wake up the sun is filtering through the window, I stretch and realize that I'm the last one still asleep and that the girls are no longer here. I groan and then go to my bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my face and then head down to the dining table which is where the girls probably went to.

When I walk down the steps I hear a deep voice but choose to ignore it. I keep walking down and head to the dining room first noticing the girls sitting on one side of the table but then I notice that two spaces at the end of the table are also all set up with a plate and utensils. I look at the table and notice two more plates on the opposite side of Wendy and Juvia. I look at the girls questioningly and they only awkwardly fumble except for Wendy who seems all happy.

"Good morning beautiful" A husky voice says from behind me the hot breath fanning at the back of my exposed neck.

"Kyaaa!" I squeal turning around sharply and come face to face with Natsu. I quickly walk away from him and hear the deep voice again coming closer. I look past Natsu and then see Igneel and my father walking slowly towards the table. I look at him surprised. It's been a while since I last saw my father standing on his own, but he still looks very ill. I push past Natsu and then go over to his side and help him get to his side of the table which is at the end.

"Good morning father" I say kissing his forehead while helping him sit down

"Good morning my daughter. As you can see I invited Igneel and Natsu over for breakfast, so that we could discuss some things before you head out to your party"

I nod and then sit at the chair directly from Juvia. Natsu sits next to me and Igneel sits on the other end of the table.

"So I heard that you accepted the offer. Natsu is a fine young lad" Igneel says laughing in a booming voice and Natsu awkwardly laughs with him. I stare at the two men and feel heat slowly creeping into my cheeks. I just want to get this breakfast over and done with.

"Lucy my dear, me and Igneel think that it's a fine idea to start planning the wedding-"My father is interrupted when Levy spits out some of her orange juice on herself.

"I'm so sorry, I'll get that cleaned up right now" Levy says rushing to wipe the few drops of juice that landed on the table.

"Its fine dear, did you choke on anything?"

"Huh? Um yea I did…" Levy says distractedly as she finishes and sits back down in her seat while stuffing a forkful of omelette in her mouth.

"Yes so as Jude was saying we thought since we don't know if this curse is going to stay or not we were thinking of planning the wedding tomorrow. Of course you and Natsu will be involved with what you want for your wedding" Igneel goes on blabbering and I wish I could tune everything out but it's hard when the subject of the talk is your own wedding!

"Yes, so that we can commence the wedding before the end of this month" My father finishes and gets a small piece of pancake to eat.

I stop the forkful of pancake going into my mouth and put it down as gently as I can without making a scene "This month?"

My father looks up at me "We are all well aware that my time is nearly up Lucy, if you want me to attend I suggest in two weeks' time"

"Two weeks?!" I barely conceal the shock that hits me in the face. I quickly collect myself and let out a quiet sigh

"Yes father" I push my plate further across the table while dabbing my mouth with a napkin. "I'm full so if you'll excuse me" I say and get up and walk outside. I hear someone following me and I'm guessing that it's probably Levy so I just let her.

I walk into the maze and sit in a little corner where my mom had arranged a little round table and two chairs. It's the only place I know in the maze, well not really if I go further in I will get lost. I sit in one of the chairs and look up only when Levy stands right in front of me, only it isn't Levy and its Natsu.

He tilts my chin up with his index finger "Lucy you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to"

I shake my head "No. I want to." For my father, I say in my head. When I look into his eyes I see them sad with unspoken emotions, sadness, hope, resentment and… love. I smile up at him although it doesn't reach my eyes "I'm fine Natsu, you can go back and eat. I'm surprised you left the table considering how much you don't like getting interrupted when eating" I half-heartedly joke.

It just makes him frown and I wonder why "Lucy, you know I'd give up eating altogether for you right?" Somehow the way he says it makes me not doubt any word that he said.

"I know" I whisper and then stand up. We are face to face and mere inches away from each other. I reach my hand out and cup his cheek. I feel the heat radiating off his body but don't move. I then do the unthinkable when I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. Our mouths meld together and after a minute of slowly kissing we begin to get bolder as the kiss gets more heated. I then feel Natsu put his arms on my hips as I reach out and link my arms behind his neck.

It feels like forever when we finally break apart panting. I lean my head on his, our forehead's touching. Finally Natsu speaks up "Lucy what are we doing?"

I smirk "The question is what are YOU doing?" I then walk away from him, leaving him once again standing in shock but then he quickly jogs up and joins me with a grin on his face. He puts an arm around my shoulder and I relax under the weight.

"Oh Luce, what am I going to do with you?"

I pout innocently at him "Shouldn't I be the one asking you?" He only laughs in return and I end up laughing with him.

When we get back to the table the air feels much lighter and I stuff myself with a much needed hearty breakfast.

When Natsu and Igneel leave, and I get my father back in his room and all comfortable we head up to my room. Erza joins us a while later with a one piece cat costume. We are currently getting ready for the party and I really don't know how well it's going considering the fighting that Erza and Levy are having… Over a stupid bandana!

"Levy the bandana goes to the side" Erza says calmly

"Okay, okay but I like it tied at the back! Plus it's the proper way" Levy mumbles the last part

"Fine do it your way but I'm telling you everyone will look at you funny"

"I get the vibe… Lu-Chan can we see your costume already you've been in the wardrobe for ages now!" Levy whines

"Yes Lucy-San! I bet you'll look like an actual princess" Wendy says sighing dreamily. If she really liked being a princess why didn't she get a costume for it? Oh well you can never tell with Wendy though.

I exit the my wardrobe and twirl in front of the girls

"Awww, Lu-Chan it looks gorgeous on you!"

"Yes, I agree Lucy you are a sight to behold" Erza nods. Wow that's a lot coming from her since the red head rarely gives out complements.

"Lucy-San, you look gorgeous!"

"Juvia agrees, although Juvia's ice Queen Costume will impress Gray-Sama more!" Juvia says while clasping her hands in front of her.

I look at the girls who are equally as gorgeous as me, well as gorgeous as a cat, biker chick and pirate can be although the ice queen looks pretty impressive.

"Charle also has a pirate costume!" Wendy squeals and picks up the uninterested cat

"Arrr…" Charle says sarcastically and we all laugh as Wendy puts her down.

I look in the mirror and adjust my crown. I look at the outfit and examine it carefully. It's all pink with some white and purple tulle. It has a lot of sparkles all over it and fits very close to my body accentuating my curves and breasts. I pull the bottom of the skirt down a bit, because it's probably shorter than anything I've ever worn before but luckily it has some cute shorts that match, at least it can cover my ass…

"Juvia thinks we should head out now because the party has already started and Juvia wants to show Gray-Sama Juvia's outfit"

We all nod and then head out for reasons other than the impress Gray that is. In the end I just opt to wear my pink converse shoes, I mean who knows how long the party will be and I can never stand longer than an hour in heels.

When we arrive the guild is bustling with noise. We enter and see that they have blocked all windows or any access of light and have opened some purple, blue and green lights that keep moving in time with the loud music booming over the noise. When the guild members notice our arrival they all gape at us many cat calling and hollering.

I look at the girls and nod my head signalling that it's time to get the show on the road and our plan into action. I mean although I'm on good terms with Natsu I can't help but have a little fun. I head over to the bar and order a Tequila. Mira looks at me confused

"Lucy, it's only 11:00 shouldn't you wait a little before we start handing out the tequila"

I shake my head at the white haired mage "Nope, I'm feeling extra energetic today but thank you for your concern Mira"

"Whatever you say Lucy" She smiles and hands me a small glass full of the liquid. I down it quickly the alcohol leaving a burning sensation in my throat. I cough a bit and then spot Gray two seats beside me, I look around for Juvia but there's no sign of her so I invite him next to me.

"Gray, I dare you to have a drinking contest with me. 4 shots in a row" I say the confidence from the tequila already starting to take effect because I'm actually a really light drinker. One drink can make me drunk, five drinks is probably a disaster waiting to happen but it's not like I always get drunk.

"You're on" Gray says while calling Mira over for a round of shots. She just shakes her head but obeys.

I feel so much lighter at the party already and I could definitely use all this alcohol in my system after the stress of the past few days. Mira comes back with eight tiny glasses and hands four to me and four for Gray.

I can feel a crowd gathering around us as we count down.

"5…4…3…2…1!" And then we start downing them. The burning sensation getting stronger with each one I drink. I finally finish and put my hands in the air but when I turn around to see Gray we end up in a tie.

"Oh well. Better luck next time pal" I get up and stumble to the dance floor, the alcohol taking full effect now. Sometimes I question why I drink at all, I mean sure with all the wedding talk I could use the numbness of the alcohol but I will probably regret this in the morning.

I shrug my shoulders and then head to the make shift dance floor. I start swaying my hips when I feel someone behind me. I don't care and end up grinding into them, but the person doesn't seem to mind as they only make a humming noise.

 **A/N: And there is chapter four! You know what i kind of don't have a posting schedule so i can't really say when the next chapter is going to be but maximum is 5-8 days. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it definitely helps me! Oh and to the guest who said that chapter 2 was 'royal' I didn't really understand what you mean't by that, like did you mean as how Lucy addressed her father? If so well i guess because she is rich and has gone to behavioral schools to teach her to always respect the elders and all that.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed as per usual and i have a QUESTION for you guys, Do you want Lucy to have the fake 'date' with Sting or not? Like i'm not too sure if i should add that in yet. I'll make a vote if i get 4 or more people saying yes then i will add that in. Thank you once again to the people who reviewed, followed and Favorited because in the end that motivates me to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think about it!**

"Lucy" The boy purrs spinning me around and facing me while grabbing my palm and kissing it.

I look up at the person and notice that it's Loke. I giggle "Hey Loke"

"You know I have half a mind just to take you back to my place right now, but seeing you dance is such a sight to behold that I must restrain for now" He says and it only makes me giggle more.

Yea I shouldn't have taken the shots. "You know you're not so bad yourself" I tease and then grind on him again in time with the beat.

He spins me around so that my back is touching his chest while he puts his hands around my waist. I tilt my head back so that it's leaning on his chest and sigh. After a couple minutes I feel someone's heated stare on us. I smirk already knowing who it is. I move my hips and I can feel the anger rolling of its owner.

Natsu comes over as calmly as he can and pulls me away from Loke.

"You know that your playboy skills have to lay off when you're in the presence of someone else's girl right?" Natsu says to Loke once he has broken us apart.

"Natsu's jealous" I giggle and he looks at me his eyes staring directly into mine and he groans

"Especially when she's drunk!"

"Last time I checked Lucy was single" Loke counters and Natsu just smirks

"Well last time I checked she was my fiancé" When Natsu reveals that the whole guild goes silent and even the music seems to stop. Well it sounds distant so I don't know if that's the alcohol or not.

"You're getting married to this fucker?!" Loke asks me like it's the stupidest thing he's heard.

I shrug my shoulders "Yea I guess so…"

He sags his shoulders in defeat "When did you even get together?" He says in a tiny voice

"We didn't" I reply bluntly

"You're forcing her to marry you! Well aren't you a sick ass"

"It's not force when wifey here agreed to it" I can feel the heat vibrating off him and I can just tell that a fight is itching to happen

Loke smirks "But it was still arranged meaning that Lucy will never feel the way that you do about her" And that just blows the fuse as Natsu jumps onto Loke blasting him with fire on his fists.

"You guys that's enough! Stop it! I came here to get away from all the stress not have more!" I scream at them but it's no use they are already so deep into the fight and if I get any closer I'll just end up getting hurt. Wait but if I get hurt it might finally make them realize their mistakes so without thinking twice I jump in between them right as the two boys attack each other. I feel the pain sear through me but it works as they stop fighting and rush over to me.

"Lucy!" I hear Natsu scream but it feels so distant as the world fades away and everything turns black.

When I regain consciousness I realize that there is a warm heater or something cuddled next to me. I groggily open my eyes I see a tuft of pink hair poking out at me and notice that Natsu is sleeping. I groan when I try to move and Natsu quickly awakens.

"Luce? Lucy!" He finally gets up and hugs me.

"Natsu where am I?" My head is pounding and I barely recall all the shots I had taken with Gray. Note to self don't have a drinking contest with anybody.

"You're with me" He says still hugging me.

I roll my eyes a smile playing on my lips "No shit I'm with you, but I mean what happened after. Did you and Loke stop fighting?"

He stiffens against me and moves away and I instantly regret asking him "Y-you came in between us when we were attacking each other and you… You took a hard blow" He looks down at his hands fiddling with them nervously. "Why did you do it Luce? You could have gotten seriously injured and I would have never forgiven myself"

I reach over and hold his hand interlocking it with mine "Because, I could never let you get hurt because of me. I shouldn't have gotten drunk and I shouldn't have danced with Loke like that… It wasn't the right thing to do on your behalf and mine"

He finally looks up at me "You do know that you're mine and no one else's right?"

I frown at him "Natsu no one owns me, not yet that is and even if you were to marry me you still wouldn't own me I'm my own person you know"

He grins "Sooner or later Lucy you will be mine" He then moves away "I'll go get Mira to bring you some food I'll be back soon" And with that he rushes out of the infirmary.

I sigh and then stare at the ceiling and then hear the door open again.

"Natsu I thought you we-"

"It's me Lu-Chan" Levy interrupts and comes closer so I can see her. Her eyes have red stains on them and are all watery.

"Levy what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just. I thought I was going to lose you, you got hit pretty hard" Levy says as Wendy comes in after her. "If it wasn't for Wendy's quick actions, well let's just say you'd be a cooked chicken. Natsu's flames where all over you and everyone went crazy especially him. What were you thinking Lu-Chan?!" Levy scolds.

"I guess I wasn't" I finish lamely. Wendy comes up next to me and sits on a chair besides my bed.

"I'm going to heal you some more so that you will be up and all good in no time" Wendy says as she begins healing me with her powers.

"Thank you Wendy" I smile at the young girl.

No more than a minute later Natsu barges in with a tray of food.

"I brought some spicy chicken wings, pancakes, fresh fruit and orange juice" He says while bringing the trolley of food closer.

I look up at him "I'm guessing the chicken is for you." He sheepishly smiles at me as he grabs one and starts chewing. Loudly might I add.

Wendy finishes and gets up "Lucy-San just eat some food and you'll be all better" She then exits the room with Levy right on her heels.

I sigh as I look at Natsu hastily trying to stuff the tower of chicken wings he brought into his mouth. I grab a pancake and some strawberries and chew slowly making sure I keep my mouth closed. I seriously don't know why Natsu eats like this when the rest of his family has sent him off to etiquette school twice.

I finish my pancake and take a sip of the orange juice. I look at Natsu who is now contently eating the last piece of chicken while rubbing his belly. I smile at him and lay back down on the bed snuggling into one side. When I close my eyes I feel something warm behind me. I open my eyes and turn back and am face to face with Natsu who is now also laying on his side facing me.

"You do know that this is a patients bed right?" I laugh.

He snuggles closer to me nuzzling his head into my hair "I know but I can't help myself"

I hear him take a deep breath in and I find myself repeating his actions as I breathe his scent in. Strangely this feels very intimate, something that only couples would do. I shrug my shoulders and snuggle in closer to his chest. I can feel his heart beating steadily as the beat lulls me to sleep.

I wake up who knows when. When I open my eyes I see that Natsu is awake and he is staring at me as if memorizing every detail. I try to wiggle out of his hold but he only hugs me tighter.

"Natsu I can't breathe. Plus we should get back to the party soon, if it's still on?"

He lets go with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry and yea the party's still on"

I nod and then sit up. Natsu instantly gets up and is by my side offering me his arm. "Hold it. It will help you balance"

I gently grab his arm and stand up on wobbly feet "Thankyou" I say very quietly once I'm up and take a step forward. I don't let go of his arm even after I get a hold of my walking. It just feels so warm and welcoming.

When we exit the infirmary I am blasted by noise. I can tell that it's dark now because the sunlight that had managed to filter through were completely gone now. Natsu leads me to were Levy and Gajeel are.

"You know I'm not a kid Gajeel" Levy huffs out exasperated

"I never said you were shrimp but I just don't think you can handle all the baggage that comes with me"

"You haven't even given me a chance" I can hear the sadness in Levy's voice as we come closer.

Gajeel then hugs Levy but pulls away quickly when he sees us. I smirk in the petite girl's direction who only blushes with a look in her eye that says I'll tell you about it later.

Gajeel stands straight with a smirk of his own "You finally going public bunny girl"

I blush and stutter out "N-no Natsu's just helping me out"

His smirk only gets bigger "Sure seems like it with the indiscreet kisses that you've guys been doing in the guild. Why don't you get a room already?"

His boldness only makes me blush harder. Levy smacks his arm "Gajeel! Stop pestering them"

Natsu glares at the taller guy "You know at least I've had my first kiss" He smirks when Gajeel's jaw drops and he launches at Natsu. They begin rolling around like usual and I just go and have a seat at the table knowing that these types of fights aren't necessarily dangerous.

"Where are Wendy, Juvia and Erza?" I say trying to locate them.

"Erza is at the bar talking to Mira about something, Wendy is in the dance floor with Romeo and Juvia is with Gray at the guy's table." Levy says pointing in the direction.

"Okay, wanna dance?" I say smiling and offering my hand to Levy who looks unsure

"Lu-Chan you only just got out of the infirmary are you sure?"

"This party is only once every year. I'll be fine, Wendy did say that I should be fully healed now right?"

"Well yea she did, but I think you should take a little break Lu-Chan we'll make our own party some other day"

I shake my head and drag the petite girl over to the dance floor. I laugh as she starts to join me and her uncertainty fades. I see Wendy and Romeo dancing together and they look very cosy. I smile at the younger kids carelessly dancing.

I sigh and suddenly Gajeel and Natsu pop up in front of us. Levy instantly throws her arms around Gajeel's neck as they start dancing together. Natsu chuckles as he leads us away from them.

"Better leave them by themselves. Gajeel won't let me live another second if I stay close to him" Natsu laughs out.

As the loud song fades a slow one replaces it. Natsu puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him. I put my hands around his neck and lean into his embrace. After a while into the song I lay my head on his chest and he puts his chin on top of my head.

After all that happened today I don't think I'm going to take Yukino on her offer. Having Natsu jealous was fun but… the consequences are worse. If I've learnt one thing today it is to never make Natsu jealous.

I don't know how long we stand there swaying for but I let out a tired yawn. Natsu pulls away and looks at me. He sees the tired look in my eyes and then leads me out of the guild. I don't protest as I feel myself succumbing to the drowsiness. Natsu leads me to what I suppose is his car. It is black with red-orange flames painted on each side. He leads me to the passenger seat and sits me down.

When he closes the door he heads to his side and starts the car. I fall asleep after one minute of being in the car. When I wake up again I am being carried by something warm.

"Luce we're at your place" Natsu says in a voice so softly that I don't believe that it belongs to him.

I hold on tighter to his muffler "I don't want to be alone" I say quietly with my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

He sighs and then leads me somewhere. He opens the door and keeps walking for a while until I find myself being placed onto something soft. A bed I think but it doesn't feel or smell like mine, either way it's still so comfy.

The warmth radiating from Natsu begins to leave when I hastily reach out opening my eyes in alarm and whisper "Stay"

It seems to do the trick because after one minute of complete silence and a conflicted look on Natsu's face he goes to the other end of the bed and gets in next to me. I go closer to him and inhale his scent while closing my eyes.

Natsu sighs and combs his hand through my blond tresses "What am I going to do without you Luce?"

"Mhm" I mumble as I fall asleep in his arms.

I open my eyes slowly being aware of my surroundings. I am wrapped up in a blanket of heat, well it's not a blanket exactly…it feels like skin. And then it comes back to me, dancing with Natsu, falling asleep, telling him to stay with me…not at my house, in his room! I look up carefully and see Natsu's sleeping face above me. I try to wiggle away from his grip but it's no use he just holds me tighter like what he did yesterday. He mumbles something but still stays asleep and snuggles even closer to me.

I then notice that he's shirtless…When did he go shirtless?! I try to look at my surroundings but it's no use, Natsu is blocking my view of the background from the front and he's holding me so tight that I can't turn around. Well the only think that I can see clearly is the muscles of his chest. I try to get my eyes to look somewhere else but they keep going back. I finally force myself to look at Natsu's face.

He looks so content that I smile when he pouts. I giggle and then brush some of his hair out of his face. "Natsu, it's time to get up plus I'm pretty sure I need to use the bathroom"

He groans "Five minutes" And brings his hips flush with mine and then I feel it. His hard arousal pressing against me. I stiffen and Natsu immediately takes notice as he opens his eyes in alarm and looks at me "Is there anything wrong, did I hurt you?" He frowns and I just laugh at him as I fight the blush coming onto my cheeks but it's no use.

"Natsu…um…" I say while pointing my head down into the direction below. He frowns again and then looks down and seems to notice. He instantly goes bright red as he untangles himself and jumps off the bed.

"I'll um be right back" He says as he rushes to what I suppose is the bathroom.

I laugh at his retreating form and then take a good look at my surroundings. His room is large and spacious. Most of the furniture and beddings are of flames and are orange and red. He has some posters of dragons and a guitar and some other things. I didn't know he could play the guitar but I'll probably ask him about it later.

I lay in his bed for a long time when he finally gets out of the bathroom looking all flustered. I raise my eyebrow at him "It looks like you just had wild sex"

It doesn't help him at all because he blushes again and scratches the back of his neck. I smirk at him when he doesn't say anything and I get up from the bed and walk over to him. "Natsu it's alright, it's actually pretty normal for a guy your age. I don't mind if that's what you're thinking"

He finally looks at my eyes with a smirk "Says the one still wearing her princess costume and looks like she just got fucked thoroughly"

I smack his arm and walk away from him trying to fix my hair and make it look more presentable. I mean I'm probably going to run into one of Natsu's family member on the way down so I should not let them assume anything otherwise. They'd probably throw a party for all I know.

Natsu goes to his drawer and takes out a large white shirt. "Here" He hands it over to me "If you want to you know change"

"Thankyou" I say and then walk into his bathroom. It looks pretty similar to mine actually except for the tiles that have a different print on them. I take off the princess dress and put on his white shirt. I'm so glad that the dress had some shorts with it even though it still leaves little to the imagination. The shorts are tight sparkly and well…short! They don't even end at mid-thigh. Let's just hope I don't bump into anyone on the way out.

I get out of his bathroom and notice that Natsu has also changed into a fresh pair of grey harem pants that fits him snuggly and a white shirt. He then turns around and looks at me.

"You cleaned up nicely Heartfilia… still looks like you did the deed though" He chuckles at his own joke. I roll my eyes and go to his bedroom door so that I could exit. "W-Wait I'm sorry, p-please stay for breakfast" Natsu says in between laughs.

"What makes you think I'll accompany you to breakfast looking like this! Your parents will probably think that something else happened between us last night!" I scoff.

He scratches the back of his neck "Is it really a big deal if they thought that?"

Sometimes Natsu can be so naïve that he doesn't understand how inappropriate he sounds. "Natsu, I don't want people to think of me as that kind of girl"

"But you're not and everybody especially my family knows that Lucy… You think my father would just set me up a marriage if he didn't think it would work out?"

My shoulders sag "I know but I would feel awkward knowing what thoughts are plaguing their minds" I shiver at the thought and Natsu grins.

"Come on it won't be that bad" Natsu says as he comes closer to me.

"No way! You can't make me-EEEE!" I squeal as Natsu hefts me over his shoulder.

I hit his back, not hard though "Put me down!"

"No way Heartfilia!" He then opens the door and takes me down.

"Natsu put me down now!"

"Did I hear something?"

"Argh!" I say giving him one last hit before I just let myself dangle signalling defeat.

I can hear his grin when he talks "Thought so"

He then leads me to his dining room and I can hear the mumbling of voices getting louder and louder and my anxiety just grows. When we finally enter after what seems like a long time, when it was really just seconds, the voices stop.

 **A/N: Things are probably looking up right now but there is conflict! Because what's a story without some conflict? Stuff is going to happen sooner or later and Nalu's relationship is going to go a bit rocky. In the next few chapters you are going to get more of an insight on Lucy's past and a bit of Natsu's as well. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, Thank you to everyone that is following and favor-iting! Reviews are also very much helpful so that i can get an insight on what the reader thinks. If you have any suggestions i am very open towards them. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A new chapter, Yesh! If you want to know more as to why i uploaded it and such i left comments at the end (to whoever read my last update). Enjoy!**

"Good morning, Ma, Pa, Wendy!" Natsu says cheerfully still not putting me down.

"Good morning Natsu" Grandine says politely. I can't see their faces so I can't really tell what their emotions are which is a good and bad thing I guess.

"Natsu is that Lucy-San?" Wendy says curiously

And then Igneel starts laughing with his booming voice "Already so eager on getting me some grandchildren I see Natsu"

I cover my face with my hands then. This is exactly what I thought would happen. Igneel has always been carefree about this topic, well with Natsu that is.

"Well you know Luce here, can't get her hands off me" Natsu says proudly putting me down and taking a seat.

My face is as red as tomato by now but I force myself to speak "Good morning, Grandine, Igneel, Wendy. And nothing happened between me and Natsu just so I could make that clear" I say as I take a seat next to Natsu.

"Nothing to be afraid of my child. When I was your age I used to tell my parents that I was having a sleepover at my girlfriend's house and they didn't think anything about it!" Igneel laughs again winking at me.

"Igneel darling! You're embarrassing the poor dear, let's just finish breakfast so that we could finish our next work"

"I was just trying to have a little fun darling" Igneel says with a pout and I can see where Natsu gets his attitude.

The rest of breakfast goes by smoothly with small conversation. One of Natsu's maids brings me my costume in a bag all clean before I leave.

"Well I'll see you later Natsu, Wendy" I say as I exit.

"Mhm, Bye Luce!" Natsu says obnoxiously loud even though I'm barely a metre away.

"Good bye Lucy-San" Wendy says and then I leave and walk to my house, which is next door in a way I guess that it's pretty convenient.

As usual when I enter, the house is quiet and lonely and sadness sweeps over my cheerful mood.

I go to my room to take a shower and then change. I leave Natsu's shirt on my dresser while I put the rest of my dirty clothes in my hamper. I opt to wear the usual, I choose a long sleeved blue and white shirt and a matching skirt. I brush my hair and then put them into two pigtails. I wear my favourite knee-high brown boots. I brush the crinkles off my skirt and then head up to my father's room.

As per usual I knock and then enter. Surprisingly he is sitting up today and looks much better than yesterday. I smile as I get closer to him.

"How are you feeling today father?"

"I'm feeling much better that I think we might be able to prolong the date of the wedding" He laughs and I feel relief wash over me even though it was a joke. I might be on better terms with Natsu but that still doesn't mean that I want to be in an arranged marriage with the guy.

"I am glad that you are feeling better, maybe we won't be needing the wedding after all?" I say meekly and his face full of mirth seconds ago vanishes and he sighs.

"Lucy, me getting better only means that the time is getting closer. My body is accepting the penalty, I'm not actually getting any better"

"I'm sorry father. I shouldn't have said that" I say while looking at the ground.

"I know it's hard for you but come here and I'll tell you a little story" He says while patting the edge of the bed for me to sit down.

I comply and cautiously sit next to him while he brings my hand into his.

"Years ago, believe it or not I was quite the rebel myself" he pauses and then continues as if reliving the day. "It was a beautiful spring day. My twentieth birthday to be exact when my parents had come to me saying they had something exciting to tell me"

"What was it father?" I say after a minute of silence.

He looks me in the eyes "They told me I was to get married to the girl I despised the most, Layla"

I gasp at the revelation. Mother had always told me about how they were in love and I couldn't ever think of a time that they weren't.

"I was very outraged and even threatened to run away"

"What made you change your mind father?"

He sobers up "My father became ill… This curse that I have right now is not recent. It was given to me and my father years ago when we went out on a job. The dark wizard had said that when I was to become the age of my father the curse will be lifted to me"

"I was so upset that I forced myself to marry Layla to make him happy. So I did. We got married 6 months later and my father's smile was worth it all but… He died later that same day."

I can feel tears brimming in my eyes at my father's story.

"Layla was the only one there for me. She comforted me through all the grief even though I tried to push her away. We grew very close to each other and fell in love. It was also around that time when I pushed myself into working hard and met my best friend and co-worker Igneel Dragneel."

"He was already married and his wife was about 3 months pregnant at that time. You were also conceived around that time and we had a really close bond. When Natsu was born his mother passed away, she died during birth and Igneel was struck with grief and a newborn to care for."

I listen eagerly to the rest of the story. I can't believe that no one has ever told me about this, well except for the fact that Natsu's mother had died from birth.

"We helped him when the tough times came as he had no other living relatives. You were born and the two of you were very close. Igneel started to gain his former life back and 4 years later he met Grandine who was pregnant with Wendy. They got married shortly after and we moved into this street. We were the first to build our houses here and within a year we were able to live in our dream houses. You and Natsu were very close and before his mother died we would talk about how the two of you would grow up and get married" He smiles wistfully at the thought

"So you wanted to fulfil not only moms wish but, Igneel and Natsu's mothers wish as well" I continue for him and he nods his head.

"I hope you understand how much this marriage means for all of us. "

I nod my head "I understand father" I say and then wipe a stray tear that fell down my cheek from the story. "I'll leave you to rest now" I say as I get up and give him a hug before I leave.

I exit our house and just keep walking. I don't know where I'm heading but I just feel the need to be outside without anyone accompanying me.

Sooner or later I find myself in front of the guild. I open the doors and walk in quietly keeping my head facing the ground. No one says anything and I'm grateful as I walk up to the bar.

"I'll have a martini please Mira" She doesn't disagree with my choices as she nods and gets the drink for me.

"Here you go" She says as she hands me the drink. "Is there anything wrong Lucy?"

I look up at the older mage "No I'm just… Tired is all"

She giggles "I can't blame you after the brawl you stepped into yesterday"

I groan at the memory "Don't get me started I don't know why I got myself involved in the first place. I should have never tried to make Natsu jealous in the first place." I mumble taking a sip from the drink.

"You were trying to make Natsu jealous?" Mira says as she raises her eyebrows while cleaning a glass with a cloth.

"I was drunk Mira, I didn't think about what I was trying to do" My explanation only makes her giggle more.

"Whatever you say Lucy" She then goes to attend to another customer and I sigh as I take another sip of my martini.

I look around the guild and notice that there's not much people here today. I frown and look back at Mira.

"Where is everybody today?"

Mira looks up at me "Hm? Oh yea, you know how a lot of the people where drinking and stayed up very late? They probably just have a hangover or something today. It's no surprise this happens every year"

"Oh okay" I say quietly and look down at my drink.

Mira comes closer to me "Lucy are you sure that nothing's wrong?"

I look at the mage with concern all over her face and her brows pinched in worry. I smile at her "I'm sure Mira, I don't know I'm just not feeling myself lately"

"I hope you get everything sorted out soon" She says as a grin replaces her earlier worry.

I tilt my head confused "Why? What's going on?"

"Lucy" She says fake shock all over her face. "Don't you remember how the whole guild goes to a water park and we have an after party there?"

Oh yea now I remember. The one were Gray had frozen the whole area when Natsu broke the ride and then how Natsu blew up the whole place afterwards. "I don't think they're going to let us go there after last year's damage"

Mira giggles a sweet sound "Master paid them a good amount of money and said that if anything was to get damaged he would pay the full cost of it"

"I really don't know if that's a good idea…You never know what trouble the boys are up to"

"Don't worry about it, Master is going to call everyone for a meeting so that he makes sure there won't be any problems" She laughs and walks away to attend to another person and I'm left there alone again.

I finish the rest of my drink and then get up. I guess I could go on a job but there's no fun in that when no one is here. I sigh what should I do?

"Lucy-San!" Wendy runs over to me panting while she enters the guild. I look over to the younger girl who looks relieved to have found me but still looks on edge.

"Wendy are you alright? Is there anything wrong?" I say looking the girl up and down to see if she's injured.

"I'm f-fine. I-It's N-Natsu" She pants out

"Natsu? What's wrong with him?"

"H-he" Wendy says taking a deep breath "Him and Gajeel got into a pretty bad fight. Lucy, I don't think that he's going to make it. He asked me to get you, but you didn't answer your phone and I didn't find you at your house" Wendy says shaking a bit.

I quickly start running out of the guild as she follows me "Where is he Wendy?" I say urgently as I feel my heart drop to my stomach

"He's in his room"

I start running all the way to Natsu's house and don't stop until I make it. Wendy opens the door for me and then I rush up to Natsu's room.

"Natsu?!" I yell trying to climb the stairs as quickly as I could. No one answers and I finally make it to his room. I open the door and what I see startles me

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" My friends all shout.

I try to catch my breath and I can feel the anger seeping through my veins. "You told me that Natsu was dying just so that I could get here?!" I yell

"Aww Luce, I didn't know you loved me that much" Natsu smirks.

"I-I don't I j-just d-don't like the t-thought of anyone d-dying" I stutter out feeling a blush creep up my face.

"Lu-Chan, we're sorry it was Natsu's idea" Levy says while glaring at the pink haired boy who is starting to look sheepish. "He said that you wouldn't have come if you thought we were celebrating your birthday" I feel the anger leave me and smile at my friends.

"He's right I wouldn't have allowed you guys to do this for me… I didn't even know it was my birthday. I stopped celebrating it a-after my mother passed away" I say and look down at the ground as I feel the tears falling down my face.

"Lu-Chan please don't cry, we're sorry" Levy says while coming up to hug me.

I sniff "It's not your fault. I'm very grateful for all this. I just didn't think anyone would remember me"

"Of course we remember you Luce! We just thought that we should surprise ya." Natsu says while pushing Levy and giving me a hug instead.

I giggle as he lifts me off the floor. "Alright love birds it's time for the ice cream cake" Gray announces bringing out the cake that he's been keeping cold.

Natsu let's go and looks over at him "I told him a normal cake would be fine, but popsicle here insisted we get something frozen"

"At least it's not a fire cake like you flame brain" They're butting heads now and I quickly push them apart.

"Guys it's just a cake. If you want flames on it go ahead. And if you want ice with yours be my guest just don't fight for once"

"Yes Lucy" They say at the same time while saluting me.

I shake my head at their silliness as Wendy brings out a single candle and puts it in the middle of the cake. Gray brings it closer.

"Make a wish Lucy-San" Wendy whispers as I close my eyes and blow out the candle. I wished that everything would be okay, that my father would get better, that everything would just work out for once.

I think about what my father had told me about Natsu and Igneel, and him and mom. I think about it all but then am snapped back to reality when Wendy nudges me

"Lucy-San are you going to cut the cake?" She says as she hands me a knife while everyone just stares at me. I smile back awkwardly and then make my way over to the small table with the cake and some party food on it.

I cut the first piece of the cake and then Juvia takes the knife from me and cuts the rest. I unconsciously give the first piece to Natsu and he just smirks when I hand it to him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that for?" I say narrowing my eyes and pouting.

He just laughs "Nothing Luce… You're just cute is all" He says and then walks over to his bed and plonks down on it.

I blush at his comment and then walk back to the table handing the rest of the people pieces of the ice cream cake. The last piece goes to me and as I walk over the sofa I see that it is already full. I look at the rest of the room looking for somewhere to sit but there is no other place so I just stand there awkwardly.

"Luce come sit here" Natsu says patting the side of his bed.

I look at him "Ahaha Natsu… I can't sit on your bed it's not proper"

He raises his eyebrow at me "What do you mean you slept here last night"

And then I feel a bunch of eyes looking directly at me and I can sense the questioning in then. I try to hide my face by letting my head hang down but it's no use I can't just disappear like I want to at the moment.

"Lu-Chan? Is that true?" Levy says drawling the words in a teasing manner.

I don't say anything which makes the petite girl start laughing so hard that I think she might explode at any moment.

"I didn't think you had it in you flame brain to seduce a girl into your bed" Gray laughs out.

Natsu looks at him confused "What do you mean? She wanted to stay with me, insisted on it actually."

This only makes Gray and Levy start laughing louder. My face is starting to hurt because of all the heat rushing in my cheeks. If I was a tomato at breakfast earlier I must be the definition of the colour red now.

"What's so funny about that?" Natsu says densely. Sometimes I'm glad that he's so naïve but in this case it would be nice if he would just shut up.

"Natsu…" I clench my teeth trying to get him to stop.

Gray doesn't help when he laughs out "W-when you s-sleep with a g-girl. You k-know how you d-do other stuff a-as well?"

Natsu just tilts his head to the side and Gray continues to laugh.

"L-Lu-Chan, w-was it g-good?" Levy laughs

"Levy! Not you too!"

"Natsu is probably the densest person I've ever meet. Bunny girl how did you even manage to turn the guy on" Gajeel snorts with a smirk of his own.

Natsu finally seems to catch the drift and I can see pink start to tint his cheeks. "Oh you mean that… Luce is just weird like that I guess" he mumbles uninterested in the topic.

I can't help myself but start laughing. I fall to the ground and cover my face with my hands once I drop the cake. "N-Natsu just s-stop talking" I say in between giggles.

He looks at me and just shrugs his shoulders as he lays back on his bed with his hands behind his head.

Everyone starts to stop laughing as they go back to talking with each other. I stand up and pick up my now melted cake from its spot on the ground. Luckily nothing spilt from the plate to the ground. I pick it up and take it to the table. When I place it down I find myself yawning and take Natsu up on his offer when he looks at me again with a raised eyebrow and pats the other side of his bed.

I go over next to him and get comfortable at the other side of his soft bed. I sigh content and then feel Natsu pulling me closer to him. I open my eyes for a second and then close them again. Right before I drift off asleep I feel Natsu kiss my forehead and I smile to myself. Levy was right, he isn't a bad guy.

 _I'm walking through a huge garden but I'm a lot younger. It looks like I could be seven years old. There are only two houses on the street. Mine and another one right next to mine. I look around and I see a little boy with pink spiky hair._

 _"Natsu!" I say while running over to him happily._

 _I see the little boy hunched up and when I get to him I see his face has tears streaking down the side._

 _"Natsu what's wrong?" I say holding his cheeks_

 _"Papa told me what really happened to Mama" The boy whispers sadly._

 _"What happened to her? Didn't he say that she was in a better place now?" I say my small hands still on his face._

 _"No I heard him to talk to Miss Grandine and he said that I killed her. I killed my mama"_

 _I look at the young boy startled by the revelation "But you've never met your mama. How could you kill her?"_

 _"He says when I was born she died. She could've lived but she chose me to live instead" The boy cries as more tears pour down his small face._

 _"But if she was alive than you wouldn't be here Natsu" I say to the boy who only shakes his head._

 _"I don't care! I killed my mama, and all because of her Papa is always sad"_

 _"But if you weren't here Natsu I would be sad" I say with a frown. I can feel tears start to spill down my face now too._

 _"I would be too. But because I killed my mama no one will want to marry me." I don't see the logic in what the little boy is saying but I hold his face in my hands tightly forcing him to look directly into my eyes._

 _"I'll marry you Natsu. I love you and I will always be there for you because you are my boyfriend" I say back to the crying little boy who instantly stops crying and a huge grin splits across his face._

 _"Will you? Do you promise?" He looks unsure as if I will say no to him and leave him crushed and upset just as I had found him._

 _"I promise Natsu" I say and then hug him._

 **A/N: A chapter? What? Yea so i've been having nervous butterflies all day, because my surgery is on the 4th. So i decided to edit the next few chapters which i have already written. With all the support that i got i really think the least i can do to show my gratitude is upload the next chapter... So here it is! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think because i will probably check that out sometime soon... Like when i come out of the hospital because i've been in bedrest before and it isn't the most entertaining of things...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got out of the hospital! YAY! Surgery went better then expected and since i have high pain tolerance i don't need to take any pain medication only anti-biotics so that i don't get an infection. Hope everyone enjoyed the story so far and more comments at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

I wake up with tears streaming down my face and Natsu hugging me tightly. I look around and see my friends around me. I breathe out a deep sigh of relief. That wasn't a dream. It was a memory. I now remember that day as clear as crystal. It was the day when Natsu had found out about the death of his biological mother. He had been upset the whole day but when I had told him that I would be with him forever he instantly became happy.

"Are you okay?" Natsu whispers as everyone returns to their spots trying not to intrude.

I nod against his chest "I just had a dream"

"Was it a good dream?" He says playing with my hair.

"Yes and no"

He looks down at me confused "What do you mean?"

"It was a memory. We were kids."

He smiles "Which one was it"

I hesitate before answering "It was the day you heard Igneel tell Grandine how your mother passed. The day that I had promised you…"

His smile falters "I remember. What did you promise me?"

I know he's just playing around but I answer him anyway "That I will always be there for you…"

"And?"

I smack his hand "And that's it"

He pouts "That's not how I remember it. You promised me that you would marry me"

"Some things you can't promise" I say sighing as I get up

"Yea but that doesn't mean that they're not happening" Natsu mumbles

I don't look back at him but I know that he's right. I get up and head over to the rest of the group stretching as I walk.

"Lucy-San are you feeling better?" Wendy says as she gets up from the sofa.

"I'm fine Wendy. Just a hectic few days. But that should be all better with the guild pool party soon!" I say trying to lighten the mood and it seems to do the trick.

"Juvia is excited, Juvia just bought a new swim suit!"

"Hm, I will probably wear my legendary swim suit" Erza says in thought.

"Didn't that one fall apart at last year's party?" I say to Erza who instantly goes red and stutters.

"N-no it d-didn't. I-it was l-like that o-on purpose" She goes redder when she realizes what she thought and I smirk at her

"Sure you did Erza"

"Lucy!" Erza says while a dark aura forms around her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't talk about your um swim suit anymore!" I say as I hide behind Levy who has a severe case of the giggles.

Everyone starts laughing and then I look at Natsu who is still on his bed as quiet as ever, which is rare because Natsu is never quiet. When I look at his eyes I notice that he is intently staring at me. I crouch behind Levy trying to hide myself behind her.

"Lu-Chan why are you hiding?" Levy whispers after her giggles dissipate.

"Natsu is staring at me and it's creeping me out!" I whisper as quietly as I can so that the dragon slayers can't hear us.

Gray however who is sitting right next to us hears and then looks over from us to Natsu. He smirks "Hey flame brain! Staring at the girl and making her feel uncomfortable isn't going to get you laid you know?"

Natsu snaps his eyes at Gray and I find myself finally start to relax but stay in my position for a bit longer just in case. "What's it to you popsicle? At least I've had my first kiss" Natsu smirks back at Gray.

Juvia gasps "Gray-Sama hasn't had his first kiss yet?"

Gray stutters "O-of course I have! Flame brain is just jealous see!" He says as he goes over to Juvia and kisses her. He only kisses her quickly but it is enough to make Juvia fly over the moon with happiness and she faints shortly after.

"EEEEEEEK!" Levy squeals and starts jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

I take this time to carefully stand up but Natsu notices and looks back at me. "Natsu! Stop staring at me!"

"Hahaha I bet flame brain is too chicken to even try to get near you Lucy" Gray laughs and Natsu looks back at him again. He finally gets up from his bed and starts walking towards Gray. That is until he changes directions and comes towards me.

I can hear Gajeel snickering while Natsu gets closer. "N-Natsu stay back!"

He doesn't listen as he leans in and kisses me on the lips. His warm lips moving with mine. He feels so warm and nice and it seems so…right. After what seems like forever he breaks apart and leans his forehead on mine. He turns his head towards Gray and smirks

"That's what you call a kiss ice cream maker"

I close my eyes at his idiocy but keep my forehead touching his. I sigh and then pull away from him and sit on the sofa, which now has a lot of space. I look at everyone else and start to laugh. Wendy is crouched next to Juvia on the ground trying to wake her up. Natsu and Gray are butting heads and arguing, Erza is just standing observing everything. Gajeel is still smirking but is looking at Levy who is still jumping with joy.

I start to go into a full out laugh and can't stop myself. I can feel everyone looking at me now but I couldn't care any less.

"What's wrong Luce? What's so funny?" Natsu says as he stops trying to fight Gray.

"I-It's j-just that w-we were r-rivals n-not even a w-week a-ago. And n-now w-we're h-having a p-party in t-the same room!" I wheeze out panting for air.

Natsu scratches the back of his head "Yea I guess…"

I start laughing even more and tears start running down my cheeks. I start sobbing then as my laughter fades away.

"Now what's wrong Luce? Geez do girls always cry?" I can feel Erza glaring at him because he instantly stops talking.

"Lucy-San what's wrong?" Wendy says calmly getting up from the ground after getting Juvia to wake up.

I think about my earlier talk with my father and start crying more. "M-my father. H-he talked to me about-" My voice cracks and I will the tears to go away so that I can at least try to get this huge weight off my shoulders.

After a couple minutes I finally calm down enough to be able to talk properly. I swallow and then speak quietly "My father wanted to talk to me about the past"

"Lu-Chan but the past is over and done with. You can't change it"

I shake my head. "He told me about his marriage."

"Oh" Levy says quietly and waits for me to continue.

"He told me that the curse that was placed on him was not new. It was old, it was his father's curse and the dark mage had said that when my father was to become the same age as my grandfather he would have the curse passed on to him. He also told me about him and mother's marriage which was arranged. He said that they were rivals. That they despised each other. He then started talking about-" I pause not sure how I should continue.

"He started to talk about Igneel and Natsu's mother, and how they had planned about me and Natsu getting together before we were even born" I quickly rush out and I feel Natsu tense at the mention. "I had long forgotten how it happened, how she passed... He then went to explain other things and it just made me think about us. Now." I say finally feeling myself relax.

Natsu turns to face the door but before I can say anything else to him everyone starts asking me questions about the one thing that I never really talked about.

"So you, bunny girl and lover boy have known each other since you were babies?" Gajeel asks and I nod.

"So you and Natsu were best friends since forever?" Levy says and I nod again.

"Wait so does that mean that you and Natsu were assigned to each other since birth?" Gray asks finally taking interest into the topic.

"Well… not really. They just thought about it." I say and then look over at Natsu who is shaking. I get up and walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder, "Natsu?"

He turns around and I can see a lot of emotions going through his eyes "Everyone if you would go down to the entertainment room for a couple of minutes that would be nice" He says while giving Wendy a pointed look and she nods and leads every one out. I begin to go to but his voice stops me

"Not you Lucy"

I turn back around as Wendy closes the door and we're left alone. His back is facing towards me and I can see his muscles straining from his shirt. After a long stretch of silence I speak up "Natsu? Was there anything you wanted to know in particular?" I ask awkwardly standing and fidgeting.

He doesn't say anything as he crouches down into the ground and I can see him shaking. I walk up to him and the setting seems eerily familiar. I crouch down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He looks up to me. "Is the pain ever going to go Lucy?" He whispers tears streaming down his beautiful cheeks.

I hug him and he lets me, all of his confidence is gone and he is showing me how vulnerable he is. Is this how much Natsu trusts me? He wouldn't even let Wendy see him like this and she's his sister!

"I don't know Natsu" I say after a while.

He sniffs "How do you do it Lucy?"

I pull away just enough to look at his face "What do you mean?"

"How do you live with your mother dead, and you've lived with her for 14 years of your life! I've never met my mother yet I feel so much resentment towards her choice of choosing me over her"

I look at the sadness in Natsu's eyes and it feels like so much of the hurt I have harbouring inside of me because of my actions are reflected in his. "Natsu don't ever say that. Your life is worth so much more. Your mother must've known that I would need you someday, so never feel resentment towards her actions. Listen to me. You. Did. Not. Kill. Your. Mother. I would be sad if you weren't here" I say remembering my flashback/dream.

Natsu smiles sadly at me "I would be too. But because I killed my mother no one will want to marry me."

I laugh at his statement, I guess that he remembers the day as well as I do… well I only remembered because of the dream. Natsu has a pretty good long term memory. I decide to play along "I'll marry you Natsu. Because you are my best friend"

He scowls at me "Hey! That's not how it goes!" He then smirks "So that means you said yes?"

I smack his arm "Don't get ahead of yourself." I decide to entertain myself "Flame brain"

He groans loudly "Seriously? You decide to mention Gray at a time like this?"

I laugh at him "I couldn't help myself, you're just too irresistible. No wonder Gray likes to tease you a lot."

Natsu smirks again "Yea but he teases me about you"

I sigh and stand up. He pouts up at me when I move away from his reach. "We better get back to the group before they start assuming things that aren't true"

"Yea, but it wouldn't really matter because they tease us about it either way" Natsu points out getting up too.

I just shake my head with a smile on my face. Natsu leads us out of his room and then downstairs to the entertainment room. Before we open the doors he grabs my hands and pulls me towards him.

He gives me a hug and whispers into my ear "Thank you"

As soon as he hugged me he broke apart and then grinned as he banged open the door startling the girls who were sitting on the sofas watching some chick flick.

The guys just rolled their eyes at his entrance and continued to play at the pool table. We head our separate ways, Natsu joins the guys and I head over to the girls. I sigh maybe things are starting to brighten up. I mean the last time anyone ever celebrated my birthday was five years ago. My friends would ask me every year but I would always deny. Every year I used to have a special day out with my mother. It was that very day that I insisted I wanted to go to the other side of town to buy one of the celestial keys from a magic shop.

The other side of town had always been filled with estranged men and thieves. I had begged my mother every year until she finally gave in. I don't know why we didn't take anyone to come with us. It was fine when we entered and went to the shop and got the last zodiac key left for sale. It happened just as we were about to cross the bridge back over to our side of town. A few men had held us captive. They ganged up on us and then I blacked out after I got a blow to the head.

When I regained consciousness again we were tied up on a wooden pole in an abandoned warehouse. My mother was directly in front of me and I saw how fragile and how bruised she was. She had blood marks all over her pretty dress. Even I could feel something sticky on my head and it still hurt badly.

We had stayed there for hours on end until someone had come in. He quickly untied us from the pole and had forced us into a van. My mother had refused and wouldn't give out without a fight so she ended up getting a stab near her stomach. I had screamed when they carelessly chucked us into the van. After what seemed like a blurry few minutes the police had come to the site right as they were trying to escape and caught the criminals. They took us to hospital, I had to get some stitches on my head because of the hit to my head. My mother however had lived for another week until she died because of a punctured organ. I had never forgiven myself since, and I always tried to forget the horrible 2 weeks during the incident and after it.

I finally fix my rigid composure from the horrible memory. It's a good thing that I didn't break down into tears like I do every time I remember that day. Which is every year on my birthday. I guess it must be because I already had cried so many times today.

I look at the movie without actually paying attention to what the film is about. I stand up after another 30 minutes into the film and head over to the guys, who are still playing on the billiard table. Well Gray and Gajeel are, Natsu is just standing there trying telling them all the things that they aren't doing properly.

"You know flame brain, I might actually have a chance at winning if you wouldn't stop yelling at me!" Gray interrupts Natsu right as he was about to criticise another move of his.

I smile at their bickering. It feels good to finally be on good terms with the guys, maybe just maybe we might become best friends again.

"Bunny girl came to see you lover boy" Gajeel grins at Natsu who instantly stops talking to Gray and looks at me.

I scowl at the bigger guy. I don't know why but he has called me that since our costume party three years ago, when Erza had forced me to dress up as a bunny. I'll never take her advice on outfits from now on…I learnt that the hard way.

"Hey Luce" Natsu says as he comes over to me and Gray and Gajeel finally continue the rest of their game without any interruptions from Natsu.

"Hey Natsu" I say

"Are you okay?" He asks as he pinches his eyebrows in worry.

He just looks so cute doing so that I can't help the huge smile that splits my face "Yea… I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Natsu sometimes you shouldn't pry too much… But you are you so I'm not really surprised about your curiosity." I say sighing letting my arms hang limply by my sides.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're very naïve Natsu" I say matter of factly, smirking when his jaw drops at my boldness.

"I'm naïve?" He says as he comes even closer that our heads our now touching. He is also mirroring my smirk with his own.

"Yes you are" I say breathlessly.

He then leans in and our lips touch. This time we're both prepared and I eagerly accept when his tongue prods for entrance. His hands go to my hips as I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer. I guess now it finally feels like the right time to actually kiss him, all those other times were not… well they didn't seem that heartfelt.

Soon enough we are both battling for dominance in a heated frenzy. His hands start to rub up and down on my hips as we eagerly kiss each other back.

"Ehem" Gray coughs startling us as we break apart. I quickly untangle myself from Natsu's grip but it's too late. I can already feel Gray and Gajeel's teasing stares at us and the heat instantly rushes to my cheeks as I look down at my feet. I peek at Natsu and notice that he also has a blush on his cheeks, just not as noticeable as mine.

"Just get a room already" Gajeel snorts and then hits a ball into the hole.

"Meh, sooner or later I'm sure that Lucy wants the whole package" Natsu says putting his hands behind his head while grinning.

I step on his foot. Hard. "Ouch! What was that for?" Natsu yelps.

Gray and Gajeel snicker and I just roll my eyes at them. Next time something happens between Natsu and I, we have to make sure that we don't have an audience… however if we didn't have an audience I really don't know how much further things could have escalated and I definitely do not want to do something that I will regret later on.

I walk back over to the girls while the guys start bickering again. I notice that the movie is still on and I take a seat next to Levy on the large, pristine white sofa.

Levy leans next to me and whispers very quietly while everyone is distracted "I saw that you know"

I sigh "We'll talk about it later. I'm surprised you didn't squeal…"

When I say later I mean never but Levy doesn't need to know that. "Well you guys were sooo cute, but I kept it in. I thought you guys could use some privacy… for a little while that is"

I smile at the petite girl "Thank you Levy"

"You're welcome" She says as she leans back to sit properly.

I don't know when but I end up sleeping and the next time I wake up is to Wendy shaking me gently. "Lucy-San the movie just finished"

I get up and look around. Everyone is still here but they're all doing different things. The boys have moved on from the billiard table which the Erza and Levy seem to have taken over. Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Gajeel are at an air hockey table which I didn't know that they owned. Well it has been a long time since I last went into their entertainment room…

 **A/N: Initially i was about to put more into this chapter but... there was so much drama and i didn't just want to cut in the middle of it or make this chapter extra long so that will be in the next chapter and since i am on bed rest you probably won't have to wait to long. Hope you enjoyed the Nalu and the small Gruvia interaction in this chapter ;) Other than that if you have any other questions feel free to ask. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! I appreciate it and it definitely helps me write more! Tell me what you think so far, till then XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: D; I'm sorry i took long to update i've just been really busy these days with recovery and i have a job interview coming up and Uni courses which i am completing online and i am going to be travelling soon... It's all just really overwhelming but i hope this makes up for the time that i was away! Enjoy!**

"Thank you Wendy" I say as I get up from the sofa. Billiard is not really my type so I head over to the boys while Wendy goes over to Levy and Erza.

"Hey guys" I say rubbing the sleep from my eye. Natsu smiles at me fondly and then goes back to his game against Gray.

"Hello Juvia's love rival" Juvia says cheerfully while watching Gray.

I sigh "Juvia how many times have I told you that I don't like Gray in that way"

"Hey! Why not?!" Gray says while flexing one of his arms. I shake my head at Gray's antiques.

"Because she's mine duh" Natsu says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Natsu I am not 'yours' I am my own person. I feel like we've discussed this before!" I say while pouting at the pink haired guy.

"Right, right. Whatever…" He mumbles clearly not happy with my reply.

I sigh "You know what? How about I verse you in the game. Whoever wins gets something" I say cheerfully trying to brighten the mood.

He looks at me for a split second and then focuses on the last match he has with Gray "You're on Heartfilia" He smirks. "But what's the prize?"

I think about it for a moment "Hmm. If I win you get to take me to a restaurant and not eat a single thing" I say smirking at the pout he gives me.

"Ahaha, I don't think flame brain can survive that type of torture!" Gray laughs as he wins the final game.

Natsu thinks for a moment "if that's how you wanna play so be it. If I win you have to go out on a date with me" Natsu says with a nod.

I shrug I guess that's not so bad… Unless he decides to go to a buffet and eats everything. I shudder at the thought but put out my hand to finalize the deal "You're on" I say as he takes my hand and gently shakes it.

Gray moves out of his place and gives me the small piece to hit the puck with. I swallow the nervous lump in my throat. I don't know what I'm so nervous about, Natsu isn't even the best when it comes to air hockey, right?

The game starts and within the first minute in Natsu already scores one. He's being extra competitive. Geez if he really wanted a date he could've just asked me… Then again I would have probably denied him.

I continue to play though and try my best but it's really hard.

"I didn't know that flame brain was so desperate to ask Lucy on a date"

"Shut it popsicle. I'm trying…" Natsu says keeping his eyes trained on the puck.

"Natsuuuu, please take it easy on me… You already have 10 scores while I only have 4!" I say groaning. I might as well give up, I'm not going to win at the rate he's playing at.

"Lucy will you go on a date with me?" Gray says coming up next to me.

"Love rival!" Juvia says while falling to the floor in defeat.

"Could you not distract me while I'm versing him?!"

Natsu grits his teeth and then hits the puck so hard that I'm forced to move my hand out of the way or it might just hit me. "Eeeek! Natsu do you want to kill me?!" I say as I retreat the puck for our last game.

He doesn't say anything and I end up sighing as I put the puck down on the table. We start the last match and I don't even bother trying to win now because its 14:6, I think we all know who got which score…

"Lucy you never answered me question" Gray says looking dejected.

"You were serious?!" I say looking at Gray

He shrugs his shoulders "I just want to get under flame brain's skin… So is that a yes?"

"Shut it popsicle!" Natsu says as he makes another hard hit.

"Natsu! Stop I'm serious this is a matter between life and death!" I say trying to get him to stop hitting the puck so hard.

It really doesn't do anything as he keeps hitting it harder the more that Gray talks. Just when I thought that the day was getting better…

"Flame brain, I'm going to take Lucy on the best date that she's ever been on" Gray teases watching as Natsu clenches his teeth.

"I haven't been on any" I snort

Gray looks at me surprised "You haven't been on any dates? At all? No guy has asked you out?"

"It's not like that! Some guys do ask me out but I always decline. They all seem like douches anyway" I say shrugging nonchalantly

Somehow my statement makes Natsu even more upset as he hits the final goal… not before hitting my hand really hard that is. I quickly snatch my hand back and start shaking it frantically so that the pain will hopefully go away. But it's no use. It hurts. A lot.

"Natsu! See? I told you this would happen, all because of your ruthless playing… I mean really it's just a date"

"I'm sorry" He mumbles

"You don't look sorry" I say while rubbing my sore hand.

"So it's decided flame brain can take you on a date, but obviously the one I'm going to take you to will be better" Gray says with finality.

"Gray I didn't even agree to anything"

"Yea… But you did say that you've never been on a date so why not? I mean we have a lot of catching up to do anyways" Gray says.

I can feel Juvia's glare at me throughout the entire exchange but I don't think much of it. To me Gray is just a friend, and he has expressed his interest in Juvia a few times. Sooner or later they will get together. No doubt about that.

"Yea I guess you're right. I mean what with the civil war that was happening between our groups, we hardly know anything that happened the past year about each other"

Natsu just stays quiet but I can feel the heat coming from his direction, even though he's a good two metres away from me.

"Natsu, calm down" I say not bothering to look at the pink haired guy.

"You know what? Fine. I'll take Juvia on a date then" Natsu says glaring in me and Gray's direction.

I raise my eyebrow at him "Are you trying to make us jealous? If so then that is very low… even for you Natsu. You know that it isn't like that between Gray and I"

"Well how'd you like it if the person that you liked went on a date or got romantically involved with someone else?" Natsu cuts back and his retort really gets to my heart.

I frown at him "Natsu going on a date and being romantically involved with someone is completely different."

He huffs and crosses his arms on his chest "You know Lucy you can be a real bitch sometimes" I can see the regret in his eyes as soon as the words leave his mouth but I don't leave him any room to say an apology.

"You know what, it was fun being here. Thank you for the party everyone, I would usually just stay holed up in my room with another horrific memory of my mother's death. So thank you again" I say curtly as I storm out of the room.

I keep walking even when I hear Levy call out my name. I can't let them see me at my most vulnerable state. By this point the tears leaking down my face have turned into a waterfall. I quickly exit Natsu's house and run all the way even though the night sky conceals my facial emotions. I finally get to my bedroom and rush to my bed not bothering to change my clothes and get under the duvet.

I start crying hysterically. I didn't think it would hurt this much to be bad mouthed by someone… But this isn't just someone. This is Natsu. My best friend since before we could walk. I eventually cry myself to sleep not caring about a single thing except for the pain that Natsu's brutal words had left in my heart, I mean I have been called that before by strangers, class mates, people at school but never has Natsu ever said that to me and it really hurts… especially because it wasn't a joke. How can I marry someone who will never love me the same way I love them?

When I wake up the sun is filtering through the large windows. I groan at the headache from all the crying last night. I then remember the reason I was crying in the first place. Natsu. Maybe it really is a love-hate relationship as he always had said before our groups became civil.

Maybe I should just run away. I mean my father is going to die soon whether I come to accept the fact or not, I will be alone after his death and I am arranged to marry Natsu. The person who is behind all this pain that I am experiencing. It feels like when I woke up to see myself and my mother tied up screaming bloody murder. I will never forget that day that haunts me every day of my life and it seems like this is another day that I won't forget… This is why I don't celebrate birthdays anymore. Instead of good luck they bring bad luck, well to me that is.

I sigh and then finally get up. I take a shower and brush my teeth and hair before I exit with a towel wrapped around me. I look at my clothes looking for what to wear. I finally settle for black leather tights and a white crop top that says 'f off'. It seems appropriate for a day like this, especially if I bump into anyone. I tie my hair into a high pony tail and put a large black bow on top.

I go down stairs and into the kitchen getting a small snack to eat. I put on some black Nike shoes and then head out for a walk. I guess walking is a good thing. After being holed up for weeks on end after my mother's death, Levy had convinced me to go on walks to calm me down. Surprisingly it worked and I was able to do things by myself again. Maybe going on a walk will help me forget about Natsu.

I just have to make sure that I don't bump into anyone. I keep walking until I get closer to Levy's house. I try to pick up my pace knowing that if the petite girl saw me she would not stop talking. However, maybe inviting her for a walk won't be such a bad idea. I could use some company. I don't need to do anything else as Levy exits her house in some black yoga pants and a light blue tank top.

She sees me and then waves me over "Lu-Chan!" She says as she jogs up the front of her house to catch up to me.

"Hey Levy" I say with a small smile that doesn't quite reach my lips.

We don't say anything for a while but as soon as we are out of the street she speaks. "I'm sorry" she says with a frown on her face.

I look at her confused "About what?"

"I shouldn't have reminded anyone about your birthday" She says with regret

I smile a genuine smile at the girl "It wasn't your fault Levy. If it wasn't for you I would actually have stayed in my room the whole day… As soon as I figured out what day it was" I say

"I know but it's my fault that you and Natsu are upset" She says still frowning while looking at the ground.

"Levy it's not your fault. People say and do things that they regret. It's all good no harm done."

"Would you tell him that?" She says finally looking up at me.

I falter "N-no. I guess not"

"See?" She says stating her point.

I sigh "Levy just because Natsu and I got into a fight doesn't mean that it's your fault. In the end we will probably end up talking." I say cringing internally at the thought of having to see a guilty looking Natsu. I don't think I could handle it and I will probably almost instantly forgive him.

"You promise?" She says with hope in her eyes.

"I-I promise"

She smiles at that as we continue our walk. After a couple of minutes of silence I ask her something that I have been thinking about for a while, "What happened after I left?"

Levy looks up at me with a sad smile on her lips "He broke down. Natsu was pulling his hair really hard and he was swearing at himself. He kept saying how he should have just left it at that, that you going on a date with Gray wasn't a big deal. He also said that now you definitely won't stay with him and how you deserve someone better."

When I hear about what happened after I left I feel slightly guilty. I mean Natsu only gets overly jealous because he is a dragon slayer, and we all know how much dragons are protective over their 'mate' even though Natsu and I hadn't made anything official.

"Levy I don't know what to do" I whisper out.

She looks at me again "Well I know that you should decide what bathing suit you are going to wear for the guilds pool party tomorrow" She says happily

"That's tomorrow?"

"Yea they pushed up the date because of some complications blah, blah, blah"

I giggle a bit at Levy. She always seems to cheer my mood. I hug the petite girl. "Thank you Levy. Thank you for always being there for me"

"No problem Lu-Chan" She says as she hugs me back.

We continue our walk until we end up at the guild. I go over to the bar where Mira is and ask for a cold glass of water.

Mira raises her eyebrows "Nice shirt" She comments as she walks over to get me some water.

I blink and then look down at the shirt with the crude words on it. I shrug "It felt right at the time"

"Having a rough day?" Mira says handing me the glass of water

"Very" I say taking a sip of the refreshing beverage.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She says while leaning her hands on the table.

I sigh "My mother's anniversary is coming up." It's half of the truth but it gets Mira's curiosity to subside as she nods and goes to attend to another customer.

I take the time to look around the guild to make sure that a certain pink haired boy was not here. I let out a relieved sigh when I see no sign of him. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I just don't feel up to seeing him after what happened yesterday. Not yet that is.

"ATTENTION BRATS!" Master Makarov says as he gets up on the bar. Everyone turns to face him as he continues his talk. "Tomorrow we will be having our annual pool party-" Everyone starts cheering but master interrupts them "I will be having none of your bullshit, so you better behave yourselves this year round. THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! Spread this message to the rest of the members who are not here today. Carry on." He says as he hops down from the bar and heads up to his office.

I get up from the bar and then head over to the table were Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Erza are.

"Hey guys" I say taking a seat next to Levy.

"Hello Lucy. I'm surprised to see you here" Erza coughs out.

I sigh "I know. I wasn't planning on going anywhere today, but a certain blue-haired girl had told me that walking helps remove your stress" I say while looking at Levy.

She giggles "Yea, well it did help you didn't it? I mean at least you're not in your room avoiding any contact with anyone and any food"

I nod "It did help. A lot. Thank you Levy"

"You're more than welcome Lu-Chan!"

"Does that mean that you're coming to the guilds pool party tomorrow?" Gray asks finally speaking up.

I look at the dark haired guy "Yea, of course. What made you think otherwise?" I say tilting my head curiously

"I was just assuming that you wouldn't want to see Flame brain is all" He says and puts his hands in his pocket.

"I don't… Gray your shirt" I say as he looks around for his shirt. He grabs it hastily and puts it on. I shake my head as I laugh a bit at his undressing habit.

"Don't worry Gray, you won't need to keep much clothes on for tomorrow" I laugh and look at my friend who has a slight pink dusting on his cheeks. I didn't know that Gray can blush, I don't think I've ever seen the guy flustered… Well except for when Juvia does or says something like proclaiming her love for him.

He just crosses his arms in front of his chest "I went to Natsu's house this morning"

I stiffen at the mention but he just continues "He was a wreck… I know you're mad at him and hey I don't blame ya! I mean I would be pissed if the girl I had a crush on acted like that-"

"I don't have a crush on him…" I mumble.

He just smirks "Yea right, well as I was saying I would be upset if someone had hurt me. Emotionally. But you have to give the guy some credit here, he's an emotional wreck. He needs you Lucy. You aren't going to give up on him are you?" He says while raising an eyebrow.

"No…"

"Then it's settled. You should drop by his house today and make out… I mean up. Flame brain might be naïve but he knows what his heart is telling him" I look at Gray.

"Wow I didn't think popsicles could give advice" I laugh and it earns me a glare.

"Just don't screw things up more. He really is taking this seriously, but I mean it wasn't that big of a deal you know…Girl's being all dramatic nowadays." He mumbles the last part as I hit the back of his head.

"And guys being overly douche-y nowadays" I say while he rubs the back of his head. "But you're right. I don't want Natsu to think that it really affected me that much" Which it did… Nobody needs to know that though. I mean I understand he was upset and all but he didn't have to go as low as asking another girl out just because he wants to make me jealous.

I stand up from the table "Might as well get the lecture over and done with" I say.

"Lu-Chan I don't think Natsu is going to lecture you. Just be careful. He's really emotionally distressed the last time I saw him" Levy says while giving me a small hug.

"She'll be fine if anything lover boy will just come running back into her hands seeking forgiveness" Gajeel grunts and then goes back to eating a bowl of iron.

"Yea flame brain will be anything but depressed when he sees you" Gray adds.

"Good luck Lucy" Erza says as I begin to head towards the door.

I look back at my friends one more time before I wave and then exit the guild.

 **A/N: And that was chapter 8! Tell me what you think so far! I am in no way a professional so all spelling/grammar mistakes, are i'm ashamed to say mine but we are all human and we all make mistakes! XD Thank you to all the people who reviewed/ followed and Favorited it really does mean a lot! I will hopefully be back again soon with another chapter. Till then :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes the next chapter is finally up! Enjoy and tell me what you think. This chapter has a lot of fluff and it didn't exactly turn out how i wanted it to be but here it is. (more author notes at the end)**

As I begin my walk to Natsu's house I can't help but conjure up the worst situations. What if he ran away? What if he hurt himself? What if he doesn't want my forgiveness? What if he doesn't love me?

I pick up my pace. I mean what if there actually was something wrong with Natsu? Even though I am dreading having to see him again, I can't help but feel so happy at the prospect of seeing him at the same time. It feels like forever but I finally make it to his house. I stand in front of the door for at least five minutes before I knock.

A maid opens the door for me and she bows when she sees me. She then moves aside to let me in.

"Is Natsu here?" I say addressing the maid

"Yes milady. He is upstairs in his room… He hasn't come down today at all" She says with worry.

Just as I had thought. I nod my appreciation and then head up to his room. When I am standing in front of his door I hesitate. What if all the thoughts I had conjured up were true? I shake my head take a deep breath and then knock.

"Go away" Natsu yells. I open the door anyway and step inside once I close the door behind me. "I told you to go away. I'm not hungry"

"I'm not the maid" I say and he visibly tenses.

His voice cracks when he speaks, "What are you doing here? Am I not the person who hurt you in the first place?" He says quietly like a scared little child. And in this moment that is exactly what he is. A scared child.

I slowly walk closer to him "You did. Past tense you did hurt me." I say as I keep walking until I stand directly above his hunched form. His back is facing me just like yesterday.

"I will keep hurting you Luce. No one should be friends with someone who has killed their own mother"

I groan "Natsu why did you keep bringing this up?"

"Because it's the truth. I'm a murderer."

I go to the other side of him and hold his tear streaked face in my hands forcing him to look at me "Natsu. You. Didn't. Kill. Your. Mother" I say punctuating each one by placing a soft kiss on his face.

He closes his eyes briefly at the contact and then opens them again, "I'm sorry"

"I know. Now stop blaming yourself." I say as I lean in and place a soft kiss on his lips. I only stay there for a few seconds before I break us apart. It was only meant to comfort him, not make us needy for something else.

He smiles at me and then quickly hugs me making me fall backwards with him on top, "Thank you Lucy. I don't know what I'd do without ya" He says nuzzling his face in between my shoulder and neck. I can't help but laugh at the ticklish sensation. He notices and keeps doing it.

"N-Natsu s-stop m-moving!" I laugh out.

He stop moving but I can feel the smile on his lips as he stays in that spot. I bring my hands up and start brushing his hair. We stay like that for who knows how long before I start to get uncomfortable. "Natsu? I can't feel my body anymore can you get off?"

"Mmm"

"Natsu I'm serious. The floor is definitely not comfortable! At least you're resting on me" I grumble out wincing when I move my back slightly off the carpeted floor.

"Okay, okay" He sighs and then moves off me. As soon as I get up into a sitting position he picks me up bridal style and then leads me over to his bed. He then unceremoniously chucks me onto his plush bed and throws himself onto it too.

"Natsu! What are you doing? When I said off the floor I meant like not laying down at all including the bed" I say scolding him but he ignores and snuggles closer to me.

"I know… but I didn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't knowing that I hurt you" He says in a small voice.

I sigh and brush his hair out of his face "Fine, just get some rest"

He grins and tries to get as close as he can to me. He then looks up at me with a raised eyebrow "Where you that mad at me?" He says while looking at my shirt and then back up to me.

I blush "It seemed appropriate at the time… Now get some sleep already!" I say and he relaxes back against me.

Sooner or later I can hear his soft snores. I just lay there awake looking at him.

"Lucy…" Natsu mumbles.

I startle at the sound looking at him but he's still fast asleep. I smile he must be dreaming of me, I'll probably tease him about it later when he wakes up though.

"Mmm…" I look at him again as he grips me even tighter.

I sigh, I should try to get some sleep while I'm just sitting here waiting for him to wake up and considering the fact that he said he hadn't slept at all ,I don't think that he will wake up anytime soon. I close my eyes and will myself to sleep, it works as I drift off into a dreamless slumber.

When I wake up next the room is dark. The only light illuminating is from the night light's at each side of Natsu's king sized bed. I then blink my eyes again willing the drowsiness to go away. And then I feel it… A warm hand. One on my thigh upper thigh, near my waist and the other under my shirt… ON MY BREAST.

I instantly become wide awake as I try to get away from him. He also has one of his legs hooked over my legs. I try to move and then he grips my thigh and my breast even tighter. I can't help it I scream and it wakes Natsu up completely.

"NATSU!" I say fighting to get away from him but he still brings me closer to him.

"What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" He says looking around until he finally notices where his hand is. He blinks and squeezes again and I slap him hard in the face as he quickly retrieves his hand, "Ouch! What was that for?!"

I shake my head fuming "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU TOUCHED MY BREAST!" I yell moving away from him.

He quickly drags me back closer "Luce, it's no big deal I mean you're always touching my chest" He says calmly like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Chest Natsu! You don't have what women have… When have I ever touched your chest?!" I say somewhat calming down.

He looks down at my chest and then to his finally noticing the difference and he blushes "You were touching my chest the whole time when you were sleeping. It woke me up a few times" He says trying to keep his eyes on my face but they keep lingering down.

I snap my fingers smirking "Eyes up here Natsu"

He blushes even more and looks behind me, "We should get up it's dinner time" He says and gets up. I can tell that he is only trying to change the topic but I decide to make a little fun of the situation.

"You know Natsu, you can look but you can't touch" I say getting up from his bed and going up to him. I press my chest up against his and I can hear him gulp.

I smirk and then walk away from him swaying my hips a bit as I exit his room but stop at the door, "I'm going to the dining room. I trust that you'll be joining us?" I say and raise my eyes when I see him eyeing my body.

His eyes snap up "Aye sir!" He says as he quickly rushes after me.

I enter the room before him noticing that only Wendy and Grandine have arrived so far "Good evening Grandine, Wendy" I say while nodding at the two women.

"How lovely to see you Lucy. I trust that Natsu is behaving himself?" Grandine asks while looking back at the dishevelled Natsu.

I smirk at that and look back at him "He's quite the gentlemen" I say giving Natsu a pointed look and he blushes knowing that I mean the complete opposite.

"Haha you know me…" Natsu says awkwardly as we both take our seats.

Igneel then comes in and snorts when he sees us "You know you could try to be a bit more discreet about your actions son" Igneel says while patting Natsu on the head and then moving to his spot at the end of the dining table.

Natsu looks sheepish while scratching the back of his neck nervously. He wisely decides to stay quiet thanks to the threatening glare I send his way.

"Don't you kids have a pool party of some sorts tomorrow?" Igneel says looking up from his food.

"Yes father. The guild is taking us to the water park we attended last year before Natsu and Gray had destroyed the place" Wendy says with an innocent smile on her face.

"Hahaha" Igneel bellows out. "I always expect that kind of behaviour from Natsu" He says and then takes a large bite out of his chicken. He then grows sombre "Speaking of which Lucy, we would like to invite you and your father over to discuss plans this Thursday. Isn't that right Natsu?" Igneel says giving his son a pointed look when he shovels a lot of food into his mouth.

Natsu looks up and swallows his huge bite. "Huh? Yea sure…" He mumbles looking awkward.

I nod my head politely "Of course. I shall notify my father when I return back home" I say and take a small bite out of my food. Suddenly I don't feel like eating anymore. Maybe it's because of the thought of my arranged marriage. I force myself to be positive about the issue, I mean what if I was forced to marry someone other than Natsu? I don't think I could live after having to go through with it.

I continue forcing myself to swallow the food so that I don't appear as rude. The faster I finish the faster I can get out of this awkward situation. And by the looks of it Natsu seems just as awkward as I am.

We continue to eat in silence and then when I finish I just wait there awkwardly. When everyone else finishes I begin to get up to leave with Natsu but then Igneel stops us.

"Wendy dear can you please head to your room" Igneel says to his step daughter and she complies. Me and Natsu continue to go to his room when Igneel interrupts once more "Not you Lucy, Natsu. Me and Grandine have some things to talk about with you. Go over to the entertainment room and we will meet you there" He says leaving no room to argue.

Natsu blushes. Something tells me he knows what they are going to talk about. I follow Natsu down to the entertainment room and we settle ourselves on the couch sitting a good foot or so away from each other.

"Do you know what they are going to talk about?" I say to Natsu quickly before the adults can come.

"I can think of a few things, but I don't think you're going to like it. It's probably going to be worse than sex ed" Natsu says staring at the blank television screen.

I tilt my head to the side not understanding what he means and was about to ask him to elaborate further when Igneel and Grandine enter. They come and bring two wooden chairs over so that they are sitting directly in front of us, only the small, black coffee table separating us.

"So I know that your mother never had the time to talk to you about this Lucy, and your father is… Well I don't think he would talk of such a thing to his daughter so me and Grandine have decided that it's time to give you two the talk"

I tilt my head in confusion and Natsu just groans, "Dad I told you that nothing is going on between us-"

"I know that nothing is going on yet. But you are going to get married soon and you should know that at some point in your marriage we expect to be having some grandchildren, not anytime soon that is but when you are older." Igneel interrupts and I finally realize where this conversation is heading. I blush as he continues "We just want to make sure you don't bring a child into this world anytime soon, because we are all aware that you are definitely not ready… Especially you Natsu, Mavis forbids the day that you actually become a father" Igneel says laughing at the look that his son gives him.

Grandine then starts talking as she pulls out a bag that she had been holding. She pulls out two boxes from the bag and then explains before handing them over "These are a box of condoms for you Natsu, you can never be too sure with the way you kids are getting close to each other" Grandine says as she hands the box over to a red faced Natsu who awkwardly accepts. "There are about 100 packets in that one box but I don't think you will need another one soon unless…" She trails of and begins laughing hysterically as Igneel joins in.

I desperately want the ground to open up and just swallow me whole but that will never happen. I look at Natsu and he looks just as flustered as me. "Haha… Can we go now?" Natsu says snapping the adults from their laughing fit.

"Wait!" Grandine says barely composing herself. "Lucy this one is for you. When you feel like Natsu and you are starting to get to the point where you might be sexually involved start taking these. Obviously take them at least a week before you start being intimate. They are just in case you forget to use condoms or choose to go without protection" She says and hands me the huge box. "If you need any more just come to me. You don't have to use them just if you're preventing pregnancy. They also help regulate your period or keep period pains away." She says.

"T-thank y-you" I say not making any eye contact.

"Okay then we'll leave you to it for now. Until you actually get married there will be another talk for that." Igneel says as they get up and head towards the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" He says giving Natsu a pointed look which he chooses to ignore.

When they finally leave Natsu waits a minute before he pounces on me pushing me down on the sofa and him on top. "So now that we have protection…" He trails off.

"OH NO!" I say trying to kick him off of me. "Natsu don't you dare think like that!" I say trying to push his chest away from me.

He captures my hands and puts them above my head while leaning in. "Ha! I got you now Heartfilia! Or should I say future Mrs Dragneel" He says teasing me.

"We're not even married so don't get me started!" I say struggling against his hands.

He chuckles darkly and then leans in his hot lips meeting mine. I don't reciprocate at first but then he gets impatient and bites my lower lip opening my mouth for him when I gasp. His tongue prods against my tongue and I moan. I can feel him smirk as he slowly releases my hands and brings one of his hands up to my face caressing my cheek.

Someone opens the door and Natsu quickly moves away from me. I quickly get up but I can feel the slight swell on my lips from the intense kiss. I look over to the door and see Wendy standing there.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" The younger girl says with a small smirk of her own.

I sigh "You didn't interrupt anything Wendy. Come in" I say and pat the spot beside me.

She happily skips in as she looks over at an irritated Natsu "So big brother. How was your little make out sesh?" She says innocently.

I blush and Natsu grits his teeth "None of your business unless you want me to talk about your little date with Romeo?" Natsu says and then grins satisfied when she starts blushing. "Thought so" he says still sitting very close to me, close enough that our thighs are touching.

"Sooo…" I say awkwardly trying to defuse the awkward atmosphere that has officially taken over. "You guys are going to the pool party tomorrow right?" I say looking at Wendy who nods eagerly and then at Natsu who has a far away look. I decide to look back at Wendy when she starts talking more

"Me and mommy went shopping today and I got something new" She says cheerfully. "Lucy-San what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

I cast a look at Natsu and see his mouth is gaping open with some drool at the edge. I smack his thigh and then answer "Natsu stop drooling, it's impolite! And I'm not sure yet Wendy. I haven't gotten anything new so I'll just have to look around at the many pairs of bikinis I have"

"Ouch" Natsu says about a minute after I hit him.

I start laughing "Did you just realize that you were in Earth?" I say as he blushes and I laugh harder.

"Stop harassing me Luuccyyyy" Natsu whines

"Harassing?! I'm the one that's harassing you after what you did to me earlier?!" I say elbowing his side.

He laughs and then elbows me but it comes out harder as I wince and rub my side "You know you could be a bit more gentle" I mutter.

Wendy looks at the whole exchange giggling "You know what? I still have some things I need to do, I will see you guys later" She says and then skips out of the room.

"Wendy noooo!" I say pathetically after she has left and Natsu smirks. I don't trust myself being alone in a room with him.

And what I feared would happen comes true. He gets back on top of me pushing down below him at such a fast rate that I don't have enough time to react. He grabs my hands and puts them on top of my head "So where were we?" He says licking his lips.

I scowl at him "Natsu this is not funny, I should be getting home soon"

"Soon. The key word that I was looking for… not now but soon" He says smirking when I glare at him, it only makes him look more smug when I try to fight against him.

I try to kick him but he traps my legs between his and leans in even closer. "You know Natsu you can't do anything without my consent" I say.

He leans in closer as he whispers into my ear "I know." And with that he pulls back enough and brushes his lips on mine. I tense underneath him but he continues gently prying my lips open with his hot ones. His tongue then prods for entry but he doesn't seem to be rushing at all. Eventually I give in and allow him access, which he quickly takes as a sign of acceptance because he starts to kiss me harder. Our tongues begin to battle for dominance as he releases one of my hands. He brings his hand over to my face tracing the outline of my face and then moving down to my collarbone. By now our kiss has gotten needy and when he moves a bit I can feel his arousal at my thigh. My eyes widen as I open them and I begin to panic. He breaks our kiss and looks me in the eye.

"I'm not going to do anything more than touch and kiss you Luce. Calm down" He says as he leans in for another kiss. I visibly relax against him as our hot mouths continue to battle for dominance, sooner or later I give in and just let him take the lead. I move the hand that he isn't holding and then bring it to his chest. I feel the hard planes of his muscles as I rub my hand from his chest to his shoulder.

I begin to feel bolder so I wrap my legs around his hips. Our kiss starts to get more frantic when our hips touch each other. "Natsu! Lucy! I'm back!" Wendy says and then opens the door. She sees us in a compromising position but doesn't move, in fact she comes closer.

Natsu moves away from me seeming very irritated at his younger sister. He also pulls his shirt lower to hide his errection because the grey skinny jeans he's wearing aren't helping very much. "What do you want Wendy?" He clenches out.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to check on my big bro and sis" Wendy says innocently.

"Ehem… I should be going anyways." I say quickly standing up.

Natsu frowns "Already? It's only 7:00pm" he says while looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yea, I still haven't decided what to wear tomorrow and I need to see my father and how he's doing" I say looking back at Natsu who is now pouting. "You know what? Why don't you guys come over to my place in the morning so that we could head to the water park in one of my dad's limos'" I say looking at a still pouting Natsu.

"You promise?" I nod. "Pinkie promise?"

"What are we five?" He pouts again and I sigh sticking out my pinkie.

He links his through mine "Okay then see ya tomorrow Luce!" Natsu says with a grin on his face as he accompanies me to the exit.

I cross over from his house to mine and Natsu doesn't enter until I actually reach the door and it opens for me. I head inside once again to the place that I used to call home… It still is my home but deep inside it doesn't feel like it at all. A home is supposed to be a place that makes you feel warm and happy, this place only serves as a reminder of my loss. It still has paintings and photos of my mother, and it just reminds me of the dreadful day each time I pass one.

 **A/N: It has once again been a long while and i am truly sorry for the long wait, i just haven't been having enough time to actually get to editing or writing in general. But here is another chapter and i will try my very best to get the next one up at a good time, and i can't believe that i've nearly reached 60 followers :O It really is a shock to me, once again thank you to everyone who reviews, favourites and follows because it truly does make my day .3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ello my lovelies, so sorry for the long wait. Initially this chapter was to be published on Christmas day but due to some complications i was not able to post it. Recently someone close to me also passed away so i've been dealing with that as best as i can but i did stop writing. I am back for now and i apologize again for the slow updates. Thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting for this chapter and to everyone that favourited, reviewed and followed. If you have any questions leave it in the reviews or you can find me on Tumblr, Trainofpeetas. Thank you, enjoy :)**

I pick up my pace and head to my room. I take out a fresh pair of pyjamas and then change while letting my hair down. I then put on my slippers and go over to my father's room. I don't visit him as much as I should, but he sleeps most of the time and he even broke down crying once because he said I reminded him of mother. Ever since that I tried to avoid him but I made it a point to at least try to visit him once every day… especially these days.

I pad over carefully and then stand in front of his huge oak doors. I knock and then enter. He's awake when I enter reading over some letters, and I don't know if it's a good thing or bad. "Hello father" I say as I near his bed.

He looks up at me and smiles gently but I can see the sadness behind his eyes "Hello Lucy"

"How have you been feeling today?" I say as I sit on the seat next to his bed stand. I shuffle closer to his bed as I hear him sigh.

"Honestly, not so well. I nearly stopped breathing today. Twice." He says not wincing at all.

I flinch at the words and barely contain the tears threatening to fall "I'm sorry father. If there's anything I can do?" I say with a question.

"There's not much you can do. But I suppose that the wedding has to be brought closer again." He says looking me in the eyes.

I nod not looking away "Yes father. Igneel had invited us over on Thursday so that we could discuss further plans" I say finally moving my eyes away from his.

"Great. We can start planning soon and maybe Grandine will take you dress shopping, since she is like a second mother to you." He says and then looks at one of his letters again.

I sit there for a while and wait for him to say anything else but he doesn't so I take that as permission for me to leave. "Good night father" I say standing up and walking to the door. I stay there for a couple seconds but when he doesn't reply I walk out of the room.

By this point the tears are openly pouring down my face. I brush them off angrily and head to my room. When I close the door behind me I stand there for a while before I get into my bed and turn off my lamp light. I'll choose what I'll wear tomorrow… for now I just want to mourn about the loss of my father. Even though he's still physically here, emotionally he is slowly going away. Even though he opened up to me a lot yesterday he still seemed distant.

I close my eyes and find myself instantly drifting off into a dreamless sleep. The next time I wake up the sun is filtering through my huge windows as usual. I yawn and then get up looking at the time. I realize that it's already 9:00. Great, I slept in and I still don't know what to wear. Maybe I should just do what Cana does, wear my underwear.

I grumble and then walk over to my dresser which contains all my bikinis. I look around until I find a white one with some pink flowers on it. I decide to wear it and then grab a loose white and pink ombre sun dress.

I brush my hair realizing that there is no point taking a shower because I'll be at the pool all day. I'll probably take one when I'm back. I tie my hair into a side pony tail and then wear my bikini and the sun dress on top.

I grab my pink sunglasses and perch them atop my head as I grab my pink and white striped beach bag that still has all my beach essentials in it like, hand sanitizer, magazines, a towel, lip balm, deodorant, tanning lotion and sunscreen which depends on whether or not I want a tan or not.

I go downstairs and head to the kitchen eating some cereal instead of the usual fancy meals. I mean since we are going swimming I shouldn't eat something too heavy. I finish and then go to the driver Capricorn.

"Hey Capricorn. Mind driving me, Natsu and Wendy to our guild pool party today?" I say looking at the taller guy.

"Of course Miss Lucy" He says and then heads to the garage.

"You can just call me Lucy!" I yell at his retreating form.

I sigh and then head outside when he doesn't say anything in return. When I leave my house I'm surprised to see Natsu and Wendy already done and waiting for me, usually they're the ones being late.

I smile at them as I cross over from my front lawn to the pathway "Hello Natsu, Wendy!"

"Hey Luce. Wow I didn't think we would be here earlier than you" He says while bringing his hands behind his head. I can't help but look at his shirtless chest when he does so, he isn't usually without a shirt so seeing his tan abs just makes me that more turned on.

He smirks noticing where I'm looking "Eyes up here Lucy… You know what? You can look but you can't touch" He says repeating my words from yesterday.

I groan "Are you serious? You weren't supposed to remember that, let alone bring it up!"

"As ever" He says his smirk still in place and it makes me want to snatch it right off him.

'Ehem, I hate to interrupt your flirting but uh Capricorn has brought the limousine out" Wendy says as she gathers her bag from the ground and then walks over to the car.

I look back at Natsu and then follow Wendy to the car. The limousine is spacious however Natsu decides to sit right beside me. Wendy opts to sit beside the driver's seat saying something about how Capricorn will talk to her more than us.

So it leaves me and Natsu alone. Wendy and Capricorn can't hear or see us because of the divider that is on. I could choose to turn it off but I leave it in place just in case something happens.

"You know you can sit in front of me right?" I say looking at Natsu.

"I know" He says.

Capricorn starts the limo and as soon as it starts moving Natsu lurches forward in a painful movement. I stare at him as he clutches his stomach.

"Motion sickness?" I ask and he nods bleakly. "I thought that the doctor gave you some medicine for that"

"He did" Natsu says barely getting the words out.

"But?" I say knowing the answer already.

"I forgot to take them… Plus I hate the aftertaste" He says paling at the thought.

I sigh and then bring his head on my lap. He doesn't resist and sighs when I start combing my hands through his unruly pink spikes. He falls asleep after a while but I keep my hands in his hair, the motion making me feel calm. It won't be until a while till we arrive at our destination.

I don't know why but I start humming a song that my mother used to always sing to me when I was younger, especially when I was scared which was usually before I fell asleep.

"You have a beautiful voice" Natsu mumbles his eyes still closed.

I don't say anything. Wasn't he supposed to be asleep? Oh right dragon slayer… "Thank you Natsu. Now get back to sleep, we still have a long way to go"

He groans and then pauses "Please don't stop"

I hesitate. This song was always between my mother and I. She said that she used to sing it to father too if he was ill or sick. It feels intimate like I'm trusting someone with a big secret but I start humming anyways. Natsu falls asleep again shortly after. The only thing keeping me company are his soft snores.

I smile looking down at his relaxed face. He just looks so cute and content at the moment and I can't help myself but take out my phone and snap a picture of him. After a while I contemplate putting a picture of him on instagram. I end up doing that and for the caption I write 'Isn't he a cutie?' Let's just hope that he doesn't go on his instagram, which he hardly ever does from what I know.

I hear a ping from my phone and look at it.

GROUP CHAT: Levy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Mira, Cana

Levy: Omg, he looks too cute! Such a lucky girl Lu.

Juvia: Juvia agrees Natsu looks so calm

Wendy: Is that what you guys are doing at the back?

Mira: Awww, when was this taken?

Cana: You guys are no fun. I thought you were going at it.

I blush at Cana's brass comment and then hear more pings.

Erza: I already arrived and invited Jellal. Where are you guys?

I decide to reply then.

Lucy: First of all yes this was taken just now. Yes Natsu is just asleep back here Wendy and no Cana what makes you think that we'd ever do that?! Oh and we're still on our way Erza, about 40 mins still left until me, Natsu and Wendy arrive.

Cana: Well with all the sexual tension going on, why wouldn't I think that something happened?

I don't know why we even added Mira and Cana to the chat, the two girls are just so nosy when it comes to love.

Levy: They haven't even kissed more than 3 times Cana

I blush at the thought… I don't know whether I should tell them about our make out session yesterday. I smirk maybe I should say a bit to make them very curious.

Cana: What?!

Lucy: Nah, we had like a make out sesh yesterday

No one replies for a while and stare at the screen with a huge smile. Maybe this will get them to shut up for a bit about whether or not Natsu and I have made the next step in our relationship.

Levy: AHHHH! OMG Lu-Chan! You have to tell me everything about it when we arrive!

Juvia: So Lucy is not a love rival anymore?

I roll my eyes at Juvia's comment. But before I could type the girls continue. I keep one of my hands on Natsu's hair still absentmindedly stroking his pink locks.

Mira: When did this happen? I have only seen them kiss like once or twice!

Cana: Did anything else happen in that make out sesh ;)

Wendy: Yea I like interrupted them twice…

Lucy: A girl never kisses and tells…

Natsu mumbles incoherently and I look down at him. He has his brows pinched together and he mumbles my name. I look at him for a second until he goes quiet.

"LUCY?!" He jumps up startling me as I drop my phone.

"What?!" I look around frantically but I notice that it must've just been a nightmare. I sigh bending down to retrieve my phone which he reaches before me "You probably had a nightmare Natsu" I say trying to get my phone out of his grasp.

"Yea, I probably did… Ooooo! You girls have a group chat and talk about girly things too?" Natsu says scrolling through the messages.

"Natsu! Give that back! There's a reason why we didn't add any guys to the chat!" I say trying to get it from him but he holds it far away from my reach.

"Hmmm… You were talking about yesterday? Is that all you girls talk about, whether or not you had kissed someone or had sex?" He says still scrolling through.

I blush at his blunt words "Natsu just give back the damned phone!" I say reaching for it again, but it's no use.

"What does Levy mean he's so cute and you're lucky?" He says looking at me. I blush under his scrutiny.

"Nothing…" I mumble and look away from his eyes and try to reach for my phone again

"Wait a minute" He says reading more. "You took a photo of me while I was asleep?" He says looking back up at me again. "But where is the photo? If it's not on a group chat does it mean you posted it on somewhere?" He says trying to look for the photo on the chat but doesn't find it.

He starts to tap something into my phone and I instantly start reaching for my phone again.

Lucy: How did you guys see the photo? I forgot how I sent it to you.

Levy: ? Lu, you posted it on instagram. What do you mean?

Cana: AHAHA OMG. This isn't Lucy its Natsu. Hey Natsu! Make a move on Lucy over here, she's still a virgin.

Lucy: … Sure whatever

Cana: AHAHA now that's what I'm talking about. Go get her tiger! Oh I mean dragon ;)

Mira: AHHH! I think I'm going to faint. Just get together already you two!

Levy: How did you get Lu-Chan's phone?

Lucy: She dropped it and I picked it up.

Cana: AHAHA we should add Natsu to this chat. He makes it that much more interesting.

Lucy: You should. I mean the guys don't talk at all on our chat.

Cana: Okay wait one sec

Natsu Dragneel has been added to the chat.

Cana: There!

Natsu hands me back my phone finally after many failed attempts to reach for it. I snatch it off him as he goes on his phone. I turn my attention back on the screen and scroll up through the messages.

"Natsu!"

He looks over at me absentmindedly "Yea?"

"You do know that this is a girl chat only right?!" I say glaring in his direction.

"Eh, your point is? The guys don't talk about nothing on our chat" He says frowning as he looks back at his phone. I shake my head at him. He is very naïve so I guess it doesn't really matter that much, as it would if it were any other guy.

"Awww, Lucy I didn't think you thought I was cute" Natsu says not bothering to look in my direction.

I stare daggers at him "You weren't supposed to see that" I huff.

He looks up at me and lets out a low whistle "If I had seen all the pics that you post of yourself on instagram I would've gone on every single day" He says.

My anger deflates as I stare back at him shocked. "I mean you look super-hot in these photos!" He comments not even blushing while doing so.

"Um thanks?"

"Damn right you should be thanking me!" He says smirking.

I scowl at him "Don't make me tell Erza to discipline you" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'd much rather get disciplined by you" He says huskily leaning close to my ear. "Plus I know how much guys you've turned down when they asked you out on a date… Tell me Lucy, were you just waiting for the day that I asked you out?" He says smiling deviously.

I stutter my face growing red. But I don't know whether or not his statement is true, I mean true I did reject almost every single guy that asked me out but was it because I subconsciously had a crush on Natsu the entire time? I shake my head, that can't be true, I mean I would always look around the guild or the classes we had together in high school for Natsu but that didn't mean I liked him right?

He smirks when I don't say anything "No need to be upset about it Luce. I like you too, and not in the friend way… Like the 'I wanna take you up against any surface right now' kind of way"

I gape at his use of words, Cana must have been a huge influence around Natsu but this is absurd I need to think of something, anything that can distract me and then I look outside the tinted window seeing the buildings move by rapidly. I quickly blurt out the words as he leans in closer to me "Natsu, look at the window!"

He looks and pales "Why'd you have to remind me?" He groans. I smile as he places his head on my lap again all playfulness from a few seconds ago gone. "Damn you Heartfilia for playing dirty"

I shrug my shoulders innocently "What can I say? You were getting too ahead of yourself" I say and then look out the window.

The rest of the wait goes by uneventfully. We finally make it to the water park and as soon as the car stops Natsu opens the door and rushes out kissing the ground. I roll my eyes as I follow suit standing beside him as he is worshipping the ground.

The heat is blazing outside and all I hear is screams and laughs from the guild members who had already arrived. Wendy skips over to us as she waves to Capricorn who says he will pick us up when the party is over.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it's been a really long time since my last update, i'm sorry D; I'll leave more notes at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Okay let's head on in and have some fun!" I say walking ahead with Wendy by my side. Natsu gets up from the ground and catches up to us.

We head up to the entrance and show the woman our passes as she lets us through.

"Ahh. Can't wait to have a race with Gray" Natsu says crossing his hands behind his head.

I shake my head "Is that all that you're going to do for the whole day?" I say looking at the pink-haired pyromaniac beside me.

He stares at me for a moment "Well yea, that and checking you out. But other than that nah" He says and I blush at his statement.

"Charle had decided to come with Happy and Lily so I should go check up on her" Wendy says as she runs off in front of us.

I sigh and look around noticing the many different guild members here. Just like last year some Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus members had arrived as well. I smile and look around for my friends, I spot Juvia, Gray, Levy and Gajeel standing under a huge umbrella and when Levy see's us she waves us over.

"Lu-Chan! How was your ride?" She yells over the distance between us.

I answer her once we get closer "It was okay…" I say trailing off.

She raises her eyebrow but doesn't say anything further.

"How about a race Icy Pole?" Natsu says directing his attention to Gray, who seems to be very happy that he doesn't need to wear a lot of clothes.

"You're on Flame brain" Natsu says and they head over to the water. I sigh looking at the small group of people left.

"Me and Gajeel are going to go check out the um aquarium" Levy quickly rushes out blushing.

I raise my eyebrow at her "Didn't you go there last year?"

"Yea we did, but we didn't check out the whole area. Plus the exceeds said that they would be there sooo… Bye!" She says grabbing Gajeel by the arm and heading off into a different direction.

So it just leaves me and Juvia. "Say Juvia, do wanna lay down in the sun chairs for a bit?" I ask motioning to the two chairs beside us.

Juvia nods enthusiastically "Juvia would love to get a slight tan" She says even though I know that she never gets tans. It's like her skin is made to be pale even if she stays in the sun for a long time.

I get out my towel and lay it on the sun chair. I lean the chair back a bit more as I grab a few magazines out of my bag. I take of my sundress revealing my bikini and then lay down on my stomach with Juvia following suit revealing her purple and white polka dot bikini, except she lays on her back angling the umbrella so that the sun doesn't hit her eyes.

"You want one?" I say offering Juvia a magazine. She takes it and then thanks me.

We spend the next hour or so admiring and gossiping about the models and celebrities. After a while I feel someone splashing water in my direction. I turn my head around scowling when I see Natsu splashing water at me. Some of it hits my feet and I turn back around ignoring him.

"Aw Luce, come on! Don't be so lazy" Natsu whines trying to get my attention.

I sigh and then Juvia speaks up "Maybe Juvia and Lucy should go into the water for a bit?" She suggests and I end up relenting.

"YAY!" Natsu says splashing around as we get up. I put my magazines in my bag and place it on top of the chair that I had claimed.

We walk over to the pull and I instantly noticed that Juvia had already left me to be with Gray who was in the centre of the pool… She probably got there in record time. I get into the pool and then Natsu instantly pulls me close to him his arms round my waist.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" I say trying to get away from him but his grip is tight.

"Just casually hanging around with my best friend" He says nuzzling his face in between my shoulder and hair.

"Natsu I'm pretty sure best friends don't do this" I say motioning between us.

"Okay then you're my girlfriend"

I stutter "N-Natsu, that's not how you become in a relationship. You have to ask the other person if you can be a couple in the first place" I say exasperated.

He raises his eyebrows "Okay then. Lucy will you be my girlfriend?"

I sigh he just doesn't understand does he. I ignore his question and try to pull his attention elsewhere but luckily or should I say unluckily for me Cana and Mira head over to our direction. They jump in the pool coming up to us and Cana is the first one to speak.

"So did anything happen in the car? I heard going at it in cars makes it more steamy and heated" Cana says smirking when Natsu slowly lets go of me.

I blush at Cana's bold words "No! I told you a billion times Cana, we aren't doing anything!" I say defending myself.

Natsu looks at me confused "But didn't you just say you were my girlfriend?"

I look at him "I didn't say anything Natsu!"

"Okay then is it a yes or a no?"

"I don't know! Both?"

He seems happy with the answer for now but Mira and Cana sure as hell don't.

"Does that mean that you guys are friends with benefits?" Cana says looking between the two of us.

"No!" I say not further elaborating.

"Okay then what does it mean?" Mira says sweetly before Cana can say another brass comment.

"It means that when Natsu finally decides to be a gentleman and ask me out properly on a date rather than just winning a bet then yes. I will consider us becoming a thing" I say crossing my hands over my chest.

"Whatever you say Lucy. But don't take too long until getting into the dirty stuff" Cana says as her and Mira swim away.

I sigh relieved and then turn to Natsu who remained quiet. I bite my lip not sure if I offended him but then he talks "Lucy, will you go out on a date with me?"

I look at him surprised "Um yea, I guess."

He grins "Okay then! We'll go out on Saturday." He says and then swims away pointing his head int the direction so that I can join him.

I follow his lead with a smile occurring on my face. He suddenly turns around and faces me. I look at him expectantly and he finally speaks

"You know I forgot to mention, but you look so hot in your bikini" He rushes out and then turns back around swimming further into the pool.

I laugh, I guess Natsu can sometimes be nervous as well. "Natsu wait!" I say swimming more so that I can catch up to him.

He stops and turns around to face me and I can see the blush on his face. I laugh again and then lean in placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. When I lean back I see him gaping at me probably because he didn't expect me to kiss him in public. "Thank you" I say smiling as I paddle further down near a huge rock that has a small waterfall running down it.

Natsu catches up to me with a grin on his face. He goes near the waterfall and then disappears. I look around with a frown, searching for him. When I turn my back to the rock scanning around the rest of the pool I still don't see any sign of him.

"BOO!"

"EEEEEEK!" I say turning around and slapping Natsu.

He laughs "I found this place behind the waterfall. Follow me" He says leading me over behind the waterfall. When we enter there is a small little seat made out of rock. We go over and sit on it. "No one outside can see us" He says while splashing his legs in the water.

"Mhm. It's really nice in here" I say looking at the small space. I smirk thinking of something. I turn around to Natsu "You brought your phone with you right?" I say and he nods. "And you put on your water proof case on right?" I say and he nods again.

"I knew if I didn't that I would forget it was in my pocket and it will get wrecked like my previous phones" He says pulling it out from his pocket.

"Hand it over" I say reaching over as he hands me his phone still wearing a confused look on his face.

"Luce what are you-" He says and then pauses when I open the camera.

I turn to face him "What should we take a photo of? I mean I want to trick our friends a bit, especially Levy knowing that she'll go crazy" I say.

He smiles widely "You mean like a compromising position?" He says as his smile turns into a smirk.

I shrug my shoulders "Sort of. Then we could upload it to your instagram since you haven't updated that thing in months" I say.

I then lean up and kiss Natsu on the cheek but he turns around just as I take the photo. I smack his shoulder "I didn't mean a kissing photo you idiot"

"Eh. I guess that would be more compromising don't you think?" He says looking at me and I blush.

I open his photo gallery and look at the photo we just took. It looks nice with water falling to the sides from the waterfall… Then there's the kiss. It looks soft but has a hint of something passion in it, we also have both our eyes closed. I sigh "It's your choice Natsu. Do you want to upload this one or take another?" I say handing him the phone so that he can look at the high definition photo.

He grins "Yep! This looks good enough for me" He then goes on his Instagram and uploads it.

I bite my nail nervously when the upload says complete. "Natsu do you think that was a good idea? We're basically saying that 'we are in a relationship'" I say using air quotes.

"Would it be a big deal if we were in one? I mean I am going to take you out on a date this Saturday" He says shrugging.

I bite my bottom lip, a nervous habit of mine. Natsu then tilts my face up so that I can look directly into his eyes "Listen Lucy, don't worry yourself. We're getting married in a few weeks if anything you should be worried about that" He says trying to calm me down.

"I guess you're right" I say leaning towards him slowly his words easing me. He closes the space between us by leaning down as well and our lips brush against each other. Very lightly at first as I swipe my tongue on his bottom lip. He then opens up and I explore every crevice in his mouth. We kiss softly for a while and we break away only when the need for air is unbearable. I pant slowly regaining my oxygen as I lean back towards him slanting my mouth over his. Natsu moans when our kiss gets more heated. He breaks apart and then begins peppering light kisses from my cheek down to my collarbone. He starts nibbling at my earlobe and then moves down to the joint of my neck and shoulder. He sucks on it hard and I'm sure it's going to bruise but I leave him moaning when his hot tongue swipes at it.

I put my hands on his face leading him back to my lips as our lips meet in a heated kiss. We stay like that for a couple of minutes until I finally break the kiss not wanting to get too caught up and put my forehead on his as I breath heavily trying to get the oxygen back into my lungs.

Natsu is also breathing heavily and then his eyes look at mine. I smile at him and he grins back. I can't help myself but wrap my arms around his torso engulfing him in a hug. He puts his hands behind me pulling me closer as well.

I sigh contently "We should go do something else" I say.

"Aw Luce. We can always just stay here and you know" He says waggling his eyebrows at me.

I laugh and smack his shoulder as I move away from him and hop back into the water. I paddle close to the exit before looking back and saying "I heard that Juvia wanted to take Gray on the love slide again. Plus we can get food afterwards" I say and he instantly jumps down from the seat and swims next to me.

"HAHA I'd love to see that. And food definitely sounds good to me, I'm starving!" He says exiting.

We paddle out, luckily no one sees us and we head over to the love slide which is exactly where Juvia, Gray and Lyon are.

I laugh at them "Not this again" I say barely getting the words out.

Natsu laughs along with me "Hey popsicle you either say yes and take her down the slide or no and just let her be with Lyon" Natsu also laughs out.

Gray scowls at our direction "Haha very funny" He says and then smirks. "Can you two stand there, I can't see you the sun is reflecting on my eyes" He says while pointing next to the slide.

I shrug my shoulders laughing as I drag a full on over the edge laughing Natsu with me. "Have fun!" Gray says as he pushes us back and I scream holding tightly onto Natsu.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS GRAY!" I yell as we fall down.

I'm straddling Natsu as he holds onto me. Last year I was pushed down the slide with Juvia by Natsu and this year Gray pushed me down with Natsu. Why is it always that luck is not on my side? I look at Natsu who is visibly pale. He groans.

"Ugh. Not now!" I say still tightly holding onto him for dear life. I look around us trying to look for a distraction. I don't find any so I just tell him what comes to mind "Natsu look at my eyes" He complies and stops groaning after a while.

"Hey it's working!" He says happily while grinning and keeping his eyes trained on mine. He then notices the position that we're in and smirks "Can't keep your hands off me, aye Luce?" He says and I really wish I could slap him right now but I don't want to risk falling and killing myself.

"I'm forced to you idiot. I don't want to die!" I say while clinging onto his back. He chuckles and I move my head on his chest.

He doesn't say anything just sighs contently. I groan "When is thing going to end?!" I say trying to look down but only see a long line until it finally reaches the ground. "Ugh" I say and then return my head back to his chest.

About five minutes later we finally make it to the ground. Unfortunately for us Levy, Cana and Gajeel are there right when we come down. They all stare at us as we splash into the water.

"Lu-Chan I didn't think that you and Natsu would go on a ride. Especially the love slide" She says giggling.

"Haha very funny" I say scowling at the girl. I probably sounded just like Gray when Natsu was teasing him.

"Finally making a move on Bunny girl hey Natsu?" Gajeel says crossing his hands over his chest while smirking at Natsu.

"Hey I'm not the one taking things super slow like you" Natsu says crossing his own arms over his chest while earning a glare from Gajeel.

"Okay, today is a day to relax not fight" Levy says getting in between the two of them before they start a fight and destroy some stuff.

I look over at Cana and notice that she wants to say something so I quickly drag Natsu by the arm leading him away "We're going to go get some food, enjoy whatever else it is that you're doing!" I say quickly running off. I let out a breath of relief when we're finally out of Cana's sight.

I look around and see the bar. "Let's go eat there" I say to Natsu while dragging him over to a seat. He doesn't complain one bit at all as he orders a huge meal.

I decide to just get some grilled kebabs and a small cocktail. I eat finally realizing how hungry I actually was. I look over to Natsu eating sloppily. I laugh at his childish behaviour and pick up his spoon putting a handful of his food and handing it to him "You can at least try to eat like an actual human being" I say while he opens his mouth and eats the spoonful. I scowl at his direction "You were supposed to take the spoon from me not make me feed you"

He takes the spoon from me grinning "Yea I know. I just like it when you take care of me" He says and then goes back to eating. He attempts to eat with the spoon but sooner or later he gives up and returns to using his hands. We finish eating at the same time even though Natsu ordered the whole menu.

I take a sip from my cocktail feeling relaxed as I look around and see all the different guild members walking around and interacting with each other. "Lucyyyyy" Natsu whines and I turn back to face him.

I raise my eyebrow at him "Yes?"

"I'm bored"

I roll my eyes at him "We're at a water park Natsu. I don't know how you could be bored"

"I don't know I just am" He grumbles.

I sigh my moment of peace coming to an end "We'll just head over to the others then"

"But I don't want to go over to the others"

I start to lose my patience "Then what do you want Natsu?" I say exasperated

"I don't know"

"Make up your mind already!"

"I don't know"

I stay quiet for a minute rubbing my temples. "Luce?"

"What?!" I snap at him

He flinches "I'm sorry. I really don't want to upset you again"

"Natsu you're not upsetting me. You're just… getting under my skin" I say sighing

"Okayyyy then what should we do?"

"Isn't that what I've been telling you this whole time?" I say my anger resurfacing

"Well yea but all your suggestions are boring" Natsu states matter of factly

"You know what? Go hang out by yourself, I'm leaving!" I say storming away from him.

He doesn't follow me and I find myself relaxing. Natsu sure knows how to annoy a person, I can see now why he is constantly fighting with Gray… It's hard not to start a fight with the guy!

I rub my temples willing the headache to go away. Maybe if I go in the water for a while it might get my mind off Natsu. I go back to the pool and slide in. I float around for a bit just enjoying the calmness of the water. It doesn't last for long as Cana makes her way over to me. I groan and try to ignore her.

She pouts in my direction "Lucy, you've been ignoring me all day. Come on I need details. How are things progressing with Salamander?" She says getting into my personal space.

I huff out in annoyance "You know what? I'd rather not talk about it" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Cana doesn't stop there though. With a fake frown on her face she continues "Oh well, what a pity. But hey look on the bright side, make up sex is always the best kind!"

I feel myself going red at her crudeness and turn around so that she isn't facing me… It doesn't help that she's laughing hysterically either.

"Cana I came here to relax not get interrogated on my love life!" I say still not facing her.

She swims to the other side of me once again meeting my face "Oh come on I was having a little fun. Plus I can tell that you aren't screwing Natsu. I can spot a virgin a mile away" She says smirking and then swims over to the loud guys who are talking about 'Manly' things.

 **A/N: I've been caught up with a lot of things and uni has been stressful these days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed honestly makes me work harder to upload a new chapter. Question to everyone, i don't know were i am going with this story and would like some ideas on what everyone thinks i should do. Writers block isn't helping my brain at all. Thank you again for patiently waiting and i hope this chapter turned out somewhat okay and exceeded some expectations? xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is where I have to come to a halt. The rest that I have written for this story is all very jumbled up so i'm not sure if it will turn out great or an utter mess. I really do need some opinions on what you guys think, is this story turning out good? Is there something that just isn't adding up? Do i need to elaborate on anything? I honestly don't know and with all the exams and problems going on with my life i'm getting fairly stressed out. Please let me know what you think so far and thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed, i honestly can't believe that i reached 77 followers, It does mean a lot! And sorry to keep you waiting for chapter 12, time slipped by and i didn't realize it had been almost a month until now xD Enjoy and if you have any questions i am Trainofpeetas on Tumblr :)**

I shake my head and get out of the pool. I go over to the chair that I had put my possessions on. I open my bag and take out my phone as I put my things beside me on the ground and lay down on my back. I put my sunglasses down on my eyes as I open my phone. I look at the notification that says Natsu tagged you in a post in Instagram.

I bite my lower lip starting to regret posting it. Sooner or later everyone will be on their social networks and they will see this and then everyone will think in a wrong way because that's just how perverted the people in Fairy Tail are. I nervously open my instagram and look at the photo. No one has seen it yet… obviously I mean other than Natsu I don't think anyone else is dumb enough to put their phone in their pocket when they know that they'll be at a water park for the whole day.

I sigh, I don't think I want to confront Natsu just yet even though the only way to delete the photo is by going on his Instagram which will be hard to get access to. I look at the setting sun and then back at my phone. I'll worry about this later, for now I should go and check out my friends… while carefully avoiding Natsu.

I put my phone in my bag and put them back on my chair. I get up and then start walking around trying to locate anyone other than Natsu. First I search the water area and only see the usual; Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, First master Mavis, master Makarov, Laxus, Freed, Cana and some others. I steer clear from that direction and walk further inside the park. I spot a tuft of pink hair sulking on the same food bar and stool that I left him on. I rub my temples as I try to figure out how I should get around him without notifying him of my presence. I carefully tip toe and as soon as I reach the other path I step on a damned twig and it cracks. I cringe inwardly looking back at Natsu whose head is up in my direction and his eyes are burning onto me.

I decide to take another step in the direction I was heading but he just hops off his stool and quickly rushes to me. I squeal when he gets closer and as per usual my flight instincts kick in and I instantly take a run in the opposite direction of the two way path.

I run as if my life depended on it which is weird because I could just be mature for once and confront Natsu about his manners when addressing a girl but obviously that is not what my body has decided as I make a dash for it.

As well as hearing my heartbeat thrumming in my chest and my feet padding diligently on the floor, I hear heavy footsteps behind me and they seem to be getting closer. I run and then just find a secluded hot tub in front of me and no other way out except the path in which I came from. I come to a halt quickly just barely missing falling into the large tub. I hear Natsu's footsteps slowing and then stopping completely. I close my eyes as I try to figure out what to do next. Come on Lucy what's plan B? I think of kicking him in his manhood but that will just drag the argument and I really don't have time for that. I take a deep breath in and then turn around meeting Natsu's dark eyes.

We stay quiet just looking at each other and then finally Natsu takes a deep breath in and then speaks breaking the silence. He scratches the back of his head as he speaks quietly "Geez I didn't think you were that fast of a runner Luce"

I gape at him clearly not expecting him to say that. Out of all the things he had to say he commented on my running?! I stare at him with a perplexed look on my face and he just looks sheepish still scratching the back of his head.

I stand straighter and then cross my arms over my chest looking at him expectantly so that he could say what he really wanted to say. I mean surly he didn't chase me all this way for no apparent reason. He doesn't say anything and gestures towards me so that I can say something.

I huff "Natsu you followed me. I have nothing to say to you." I then give him a pointed look and he just looks down at his feet for a moment before looking back up.

"I don't know. It just didn't feel right knowing that you're angry at me"

My anger dissipates a little, not all the way though. "Natsu I'm not angry with you… Y-you just don't know how to act when in the presence of a lady"

He snorts at that "Yea, most of the time I don't think you're a lady"

I scowl at him "See that's exactly what I mean!"

He glares at me. I seemed to have blown a fuse within Natsu and he isn't really patient so I'm not really helping his angry, more so feeding it. "Well you're the one who started it!" He says acting like a petulant child.

His anger spurs mine on and we just keep arguing back and forth, "How did I start it when you're the one complaining about my suggestions being boring, and you didn't even suggest anything!" I know that I'm not exactly making sense but I just go with it.

Now it's Natsu's turn to cross his arms over his chest, "I hate you" he snarls and then turns around so that I don't see his face.

I stick out my tongue knowing he isn't looking. "And I love you too" I say sarcastically knowing that this only annoys Natsu more as he growls and then storms off. Serves him right for even following me, what a douche! At first I was actually thinking that the whole marriage thing would be alright but NO! It won't be alright, Natsu and I never seem to get along and if we do it never lasts long. Even when we were kids we would agree. I groan as my earlier calm mood completely goes away as I too storm back to my belongings.

When I get back to my bag I hastily throw on my sundress and stuff my towel in my bag. If Natsu wants he can come back home on his own because I'm leaving. I should probably notify Wendy though so that she can safely find a way back home. I look around and start walking the park trying to look for either Wendy or Levy.

I spot the two bluenettes' and head over in their direction. They were sitting on a bench chatting animatedly. I march over until I'm standing directly in front of the two girls. Levy looks at me curiously as she looks at my dress and bag.

"Lu-Chan why are you packed up and look like you're ready to leave?" Levy questions while tilting her head and pinching her eyebrows together.

"I'm leaving" I state matter of factly.

"Lucy-San why would you leave so early? The sun is just starting to set!" Wendy says with a frown on her face.

I sigh and then rub a hand over my face "I had an argument with someone"

"Who could've made you so angry that you feel forced to leave?" Levy says tapping under her chin trying to think of someone.

"Someone" I reply in a clipped tone trying to get this conversation over with

"Lu-Chan just say already!" Levy says also starting to get irritated at my lack of answer.

"Fine! It's… Natsu" I rush out not meeting her eyes.

"Natsu? What was the argument about? It can't be that bad" She says crossing her arms over her small frame.

"I don't know! It was pretty stupid I guess but he's mad at me and I'm mad at him so it all works out great!" I say sarcastically with a forced smile on my face.

"Lu-Chan if you know Natsu that well you should know that he doesn't stay mad forever… Especially someone that he loves"

I scoff at that "He said he hated me and that was that."

Levy giggles a bit and I glare at her, "You know what Lu? You're kind of naïve yourself. Not up to Natsu's standards but in your own way"

"Anyways the whole reason I came was to make sure that Wendy got a ride home" I say giving Levy a pointed look ignoring her remark.

She looks back at me and smiles warmly "Of course I'll make sure Wendy gets back home"

"Ok great! If anyone asks just say I didn't feel well" I say and then walk off ignoring the retort that Levy was bound to give me.

I go to the exit and hesitate for a moment looking back. Should I really just leave because Natsu was giving me a hard time? No. Does it stop me from leaving? No. I sigh and then exit and see Capricorn in the limousine waiting for me.

"Miss Lucy, leaving so early?" He says as he opens the door for me.

I nod gratefully "Yes, I'm not exactly feeling too well" I lie.

He nods in understanding "I hope you feel better Miss Lucy." He looks around still not closing the door, "Are Miss Wendy and Natsu coming with you?"

I cringe at the mention of Natsu "No. They said that they wanted to stay for a little longer"

He nods again and then closes the door for me leaving me in total silence. The car starts and then I'm heading back home. Is it really called home? Isn't home supposed to be a place the makes you feel warm and safe? I shrug my shoulders, either way this is my reality and that is the place that I have lived in all my life whether I like it or not.

A tear slips from my eyes and I wipe it hastily. I really should stop thinking about my mother's death, she wouldn't want me to keep replaying it… but it's hard. I try to take a deep calming breath in but it comes out as more of a sob. I cover my mouth with my hand trying to stifle my cries even though no one can hear me. I try to shake the dark thoughts out of my head. The last time this happened, which was four years ago I got depressed and had to attend to many different therapists until I had finally gotten better. I can't go back into a relapse after all that time and money everyone had spent on me.

But why do I feel so empty and my outlook on life is slowly dropping? I cry all the way until we arrive back at my house. If Capricorn notices my red rimmed eyes he doesn't say anything, just bows and then goes to take the car back into the garage. I head directly into my bedroom and just throw myself onto my bed not bothering to get changed or have a shower. I cry myself to sleep once again but this time it feels different. It feels like I'm going back to the dark times, when I would never get up or bother to keep myself clean, back when I didn't socialize and got very ill. I shudder at the thought but shortly succumb to the drowsiness plaguing me and fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter so soon? *gasps* I felt more motivated to write these past few days and to make up for all the times that i have posted late chapters, here is an early one! Just a disclaimer, This chapter is mainly talking about Lucy's past and what shes going through. Don't worry, things between Natsu and Lucy will get better eventually as the story is slowly coming to an end! I'm sorry for the short chapter i just had to cut it at that and don't worry too much about Lisanna's appearance with Natsu ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! If you have any questions feel free to ask on here or you can find me on Tumblr, Trainofpeetas. Enjoy! :)**

When I wake up it's night and the clock on the wall says that it is 9:00pm. I force myself out of bed and take a quick shower to get rid of all the chlorine in my hair. I change into a loose oversized navy shirt and black cotton shorts. I ignore the noises that my stomach makes as I get back into bed and force myself to sleep. I stay there awake for who knows how long. I decide to reach over for my phone and notice that there are a lot of text messages from all the girls. I scroll more down in hopes of seeing a certain pink-haired pyromaniacs name but it's not on there. I frown and then put my phone back on my night stand. I don't know why I feel so disappointed, wasn't I the one who left early and just spurred on the argument?

I try to ignore the hurt as they add to my depressed thoughts. I close my eyes and then fall asleep not after I think more about the day that it all happened.

 _"_ _Mom, you promised you would take me!" The 14 year old me pouts looking up at my mother._

 _She smiles warmly "You know what? You're right! Why don't we head over there right now!"_

 _"_ _Really?! Thank you mom!" I say hugging my mother and she responds by hugging me back and placing a kiss on my blonde hair._

 _"_ _Come on, if we don't hurry it will get dark" She says dragging me to the door. We exit the house and keep walking until we reach the bridge._

 _"_ _LUCY!" A boy with pink hair yells as he comes close to us._

 _"_ _Natsu. What are you doing out here?" My mother says looking at the boy with a warm smile_

 _"_ _Eh, beats me the guys wanted to have some magic fights out in the field" He grumbles and then focuses his attention at me. "How are ya Luce?" He says with a grin gracing his face._

 _I smile at him "I'm fine"_

 _My mother looks at our interaction with a knowing smile on her face. I wonder what she's thinking._

 _"_ _Okay well I'll see ya around later Luce!" He says and gives my mother a nod as he runs off. I look at him for a moment and then focus my attention back at the bridge._

 _I stare at it for a long time as if sensing that something bad is going to happen. I then hold my mother's hand and cling to it as we cross over to the other side of town. "Lucy darling, everything will be alright. I'll always be here by your side" She says trying to calm me down but my heart just drops down to my stomach at her words._

 _We get a lot of strange looks from many of the men and women in the vicinity. I try to avoid looking at them and instead look directly in front of me. I see the magic shop and my excitement grows again. We enter and I am amazed at the different equipment in it but the only thing that catches my eye is the shining key. I grab it and hold it out to my mother "This one, I want this one"_

 _She looks at me and smiles brightly "This suits you perfectly!" She says as we head over to the register to purchase the strange magical key that caught my eye._

 _We leave the shop without any problems and head back to the bridge. After a while of walking my mother grows a bit rigid as if sensing something. I see the bridge come closer into view and I smile feeling a sense of security overcome me. My mother picks up her speed as she hastily leads us over to the bridge. But as soon as we reach it a bunch of guys turn up from out of nowhere. I jump back to my mother frightened._

 _"_ _Hello gentlemen how may I help you?" My mother says calmly._

 _"_ _You don't belong here Heartfilia"_

 _"_ _Ah so you want money. If that's the case I can go and bring you some and we'll be off on our way" She says trying to keep her composure in front of the strange men._

 _"_ _HAHA. What makes you think we just want your money?" He says as he gets nearer. I gulp as my mother quickly pushes me away from her in a look that says run._

 _The group of men advance on her and I scream "MOTHER NO!"_

 _"_ _LUCY RUN!" She yells in my direction as she tries to get rid of the guys who have gripped her hands._

 _I run trying to get away as fast as I can to try and get some help but that's when it happens. I get struck on my head by something. I remember screaming and then putting my hand on my head feeling something warm ooze out. The world slowly goes black._

I wake up abruptly sweat all over me. I try to gulp in large breaths but my lungs seem to be failing me as I can't get enough oxygen in my lungs. I quickly try to get out of my bed nearly collapsing several times before I reach my door. I collapse right outside my door and the last thing I see is one of the maids yelling and coming in front of me.

I blink, my eyes adjusting to the bright light. I hear loud beeps and the place smells of disinfectant. I blink again and finally I begin to focus on something. Blue. Blue hair to be in fact.

"Levy?" I mumble my hoarse voice scratching at my throat.

"Lu-Chan! You're awake!" She exclaims coming closer to me and holding one of my hands.

"Where am I?" I grumble finally beginning to see Levy clearly.

She tilts her head in worry "You had a panic attack. Lu-Chan you haven't had one since…" She trails off.

I attempt to smile at her but it turns into more of a grimace "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream is all" I say squeezing her hand trying to reassure her.

She looks uncertain but smiles back at me "I didn't tell anyone else." She says quietly.

I give her a genuine smile this time "Thank you Levy. I don't think I could've handled all the questions and everyone showing me pity"

"Oh and I saw Natsu's Instagram photo. I'll talk to you about it when you're feeling better, for now you're off the hook" She says with a teasing smile.

I sigh at that my smile disappearing. Levy seems to notice because her smile also goes "If you don't want to talk about it I won't say anything" She says softly.

"It's okay Levy. We took that before the argument so it's not exactly something I want to talk about" I say trying to make her feel less guilty.

"Okay. I won't mention him for now" She says.

Luckily a nurse comes in and interrupts the conversation, which I'm very grateful for. She checks my vitals and then says that there is nothing wrong for me. She discharges me and tells me to get some papers signed at the front desk and then I could head back home.

She leaves and Levy helps me get up. We walk to the front desk and I sign any necessary papers. After that's all done Levy leads me down to the exit. When we leave the hospital I finally realize that I'm still wearing my pyjamas. I shake my head but ignore the weird stares that people give me as we walk down the street.

I look at Levy "Why didn't you just drive here?"

"Well, since the first time you had a panic attack the doctor always suggested taking walks" She says shrugging not looking at me but just keeping her eyes trained in front.

After a while of silent walking Levy heads down on another path that is opposite to where our street is located. I look at her inquisitively "Levy aren't we going back home?"

"Yea we are. But first I want to go by the guild. I have some things that I have to ask some people" She says continuing her walk.

"Okay then… I will just go back by myself" I say turning to the other direction but her small hand quickly grips mine as we come to a stop.

"No you're not. Lucy don't think that I haven't noticed your strange behaviour lately. You are coming to the guild whether you like it or not. Plus you owe some people some apologies for leaving early yesterday" Levy says strongly while a dark aura forms around her that somehow frightens me a bit.

"Y-yes Levy" I say obeying and following quietly behind her. Since when did I act like a disobedient child?

We finally make it to the guild and Levy has a huge smile on her face as she opens the doors. She then disappears somewhere once we're inside and I'm left all by myself. I sigh, maybe she won't notice if I sneak out I think while quietly heading back to the entrance. It's no use however when Cana quickly calls me over. I groan and then trudge towards her table.

"So Lucy. What happened between you and pinky that left him being all over Lisanna" She says jabbing a finger in Natsu's direction.

I follow her finger and then see Natsu sitting way too close to Lisanna. She also seems to be gravitating towards him in a 'we're not friends' kind of way.

I gape at the sight feeling like I've just been betrayed. I look back at Cana expecting a smirk but all she holds is a worried expression. She must have seen the hurt look across my face because she doesn't say any of her crude comments. "What happened? Did he hurt you? Because I'll go punch his face if he did!" She says threatening to get up.

I pull her back down shushing her to keep quiet "No. It's fine. If he wants to be with Lisanna he can." I say even though I know that it's not fine.

"But didn't old Igneel and Jude set up a marriage or something between you?" She says looking at me questioningly.

I shrug my shoulders "I'll just tell my dad that Natsu's heart belongs to someone else" I say with a sad, wistful expression crossing my face as I look over to him once more. He catches my eye and I quickly look away making my face look neutral as I smile at Cana, "Really Cana, it doesn't bother me" I say as I walk away from the now silent drunk who seems to be completely sober right now.

I feel tears spring to my eyes as I look around for Levy. It's no use though, because no matter how far I look I can't see the petite girl anywhere. I frown as I force the tears to not leak out. I look around again and then see Natsu giving Lisanna a hug, I can't help myself as I ignore looking for Levy and then storm out of the guild hall. My tears freely fall down my face as I exit. Why does it hurt so much knowing that Natsu is with another girl? We weren't even officially together so he can be with whoever he wants.

I get back to my house without interacting with anyone luckily. I quickly head to my room ignoring the tears still spilling down my face. I head inside and sit on my laptop for the rest of the evening just writing some random stories. I go down and eat some dinner and head back up as soon as I'm done. I stay on my laptop for another few hours and then head to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Finally another chapter! Yayyy *claps hands in accomplishment* So before you read this chapter just a heads up that i didn't intend for it to be as sad as it was but i kind of did so i get half of the blame? I don't know but... there's always a but, after this there is going to one more little conflict and then it's just going to be all fluff and happiness, so thank you to everyone who has been patient with my slow updates and constant change between happy and sad. But you know to keep a story interesting there has to be conflict right? More comments at the end of the story. Enjoy! :)**

"Miss Lucy are you okay?" One of the maids asks with concern the next morning.

I smile at her warmly "Of course. I just need some time to myself please, so if it's okay I want to stay by myself today." I say and then decide to give the staff three days off which they all reluctantly agree to.

Slowly all the staff begin to pack up. They tell me that they will be back as soon as they can. I smile at them and only tell them to take their time and not worry about me.

I don't know why exactly I'm doing this but I just want to have a few days to myself without any interruptions. Then to make sure that absolutely no one visits me I text the girls in the group chat and let them know that I'll be on a small family vacation. What they don't know is that I'll just be staying here the whole time…

It's been about a two days since I sent the staff away. I had successfully avoided everyone. I probably look like a crazed person right now. No one ever comes near me since my father's chambers are on the second ground, which is where his staff and kitchen are. I look at my reflection when I head to the mirror. My hair is frazzled and all over the place, I'm wearing an oversized white shirt with pink cotton shorts.

I turn back around when I hear another ping sounding on my phone. I look back at it to see yet another message from Levy. She had been trying to contact me ever since she received the message demanding to know where exactly I was out to. I had never replied or answered her calls however.

I sit on my bed and contemplate what I should so next. Sitting around writing stories isn't exactly ideal when I finally have the whole (nearly whole) house to myself. Instead of being a good daughter and draw or do something more ideal I decide I want to have some fun. I go downstairs and quietly get a box of my father's beer, which he used to give out to guests or drink from before he became ill.

I take it upstairs with me and crack open a can as soon as I enter my room. I decide to watch a movie on Netflix while drinking the bitter stuff, but it at least helps to calm me down. After watching six movies and drinking about 10 cans of beer I sit on my bed feeling very drunk, after all I am a light weight. I laugh at my state and then my phone rings. This time however I decide to answer.

"SUP LEVY" I yell obnoxiously at the phone

"Lu-Chan are you drunk?" Levy questions through the phone.

I giggle at her and then respond "Maybe?"

"Lu-Chan I thought you were with your dad? Where did you go?"

"I am with him. I never left this damned house!" I say laughing. Oops the cats out of the bag but being this drunk doesn't even deter me.

"Lu-Chan you're still at home?" She asks and I can hear the shock and disappointment in her voice.

"Well yea I guess so… Hey Levy what happened after Rapunzel cut her hair?" I say sounding like a complete idiot. I mean who talks about Rapunzel cutting her hair for no apparent reason? I guess a drunk Lucy does.

"LU-CHAN I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW AND BRINGING YOU TO WENDY'S SO SHE CAN SEE IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH YOU!" Levy says loudly while hanging up.

I frown at the phone not understanding what she means. I sit back down in my bed and crack open another beer. I don't particularly like the stuff but it sure does help with making me forget Natsu.

As I am about to drift off to sleep Levy comes into my room panting. I look at her with confusion and she quickly runs over to me looking at me up and down like she is trying to see if I'm injured.

"Lu-Chan quick, put your arm over my shoulder and I'll get you over to Wendy so that she can help you out"

I laugh when we manage to finally get me up and out of the house. I don't make it easy for her as I laugh and sway the whole time while singing some random song. I can tell she doesn't like it by the grumbling sound she makes but right now I don't have a care in the world.

We then make it to another house which I recognize looks vaguely familiar. When Levy knocks someone with pink hair opens the door. I look at the familiar looking guy and look at his body which looks very muscular.

"Hey handsome" I say giggling.

"Lucy? Levy?" He says looking between us.

"Natsu! Help me get her to Wendy" Levy says as he bends down and picks me up bridal style letting Levy relax as she rubs her shoulder which carried most of my weight.

"You know I had a friend who looks just like you called Natsu as well!" I say touching his pink hair and then looking at him and while grinning.

"What happened to her? Isn't she at some vacation or something?" Natsu says ignoring me and looking at Levy.

Levy looks at him and shakes her head "Well I didn't know anything until today. She called me while she was drunk saying that she hadn't even left her house!" Levy says looking at me with a cross look when I meet her eyes.

I shrink back from her and then look at Natsu when he starts talking "Oh my Mavis, Lucy why would you do such a thing?!" He says looking sternly at me.

I frown "Why are you both mad at me?" I say quietly as tears gather in my eyes.

He relaxes a bit "Luce, we'll talk about this more when you're sober" He says sighing and then leading me to what I suppose is his bedroom.

He places me on the bed and then turns to Levy "Wendy is not here right now, so she'll tend to her when she's back. Hopefully she can give us more answers then" He says as my eyes begin to get heavy.

"Hm. Okay, tell me when she wakes up" Levy says looking at me with worry but I don't see anything else as sleep consumes me.

I wake up later with a terrible head ache. I groan my hands gripping the satin sheets underneath me. Wait satin? I open one of my eyes slowly and look at my surroundings. This is not my bedroom… What am I doing here?! I try to turn my head but the hangover stops me. I remember drinking beer in my room…and that's it. I wait for a while and when the head ache starts to become into dull throbs that are manageable I attempt to get up.

I sit up as slow as I can considering that I'm in a place that looks eerily familiar yet my hungover self can't really determine where I am. I notice from all the orange, red, white and black that this is a boy's room. Oh gosh, what if I had slept with someone?! I would never forgive my virgin self for that.

I start to overreact as the door begins to open. I panic waving my hands around and quickly draw the sheet above me even though it's not going to do much. The person can still perfectly see my body lay out but I still stick to the saying 'if I can't see you then you can't see me' even though that is probably one of the stupidest sayings because what if you were to put a blindfold on your eyes? Couldn't the person still see you then? My self-debate is quickly interrupted when the person comes directly next to the bed. I can hear their heavy breathing and the person then grips the sheet and starts to pull it off me.

Maybe if I act like I'm sleeping they will go away? I don't have any more time as I close my eyes abruptly just as the person fully sheds the cover off me. I try not to peek just in case I will get caught. Then I feel something being placed on a table nearby as the person returns by my side.

Whoever it is places a hand on my forehead and then sweeps my hair out of my face. I hear them sigh and then walk away. I feel myself relax a bit as they cover me up and then walk away. I wait awhile until I open my eyes. I don't see the person anywhere near me so I just assume that they left. I slowly sit myself upright again and look around.

"You're awake" I startle looking at where the noise is coming from but I don't see anyone. That is until the person walks from the side of the room.

I gasp "N-Natsu?"

He doesn't say anything but from his emotions I can tell that he looks very disappointed, angry and upset. "Why did you do it Luce? Why did you lie to everyone and then get drunk?"

I blink at his question. Why did I do it? I don't have an answer. Maybe because I felt lonely and missed my mother and my friendship with him. Maybe that's it but instead of telling him that I just lie "Because I wanted to"

"You don't just shut yourself out from the rest of the world because you want to! You have to have had a reason to do it! You ignored and hurt Levy the most! Why?!" I wince at his tone, he's restraining himself from full on out yelling but it still sounds like he is shouting.

"Because I'm not worth it Natsu. Because nothing is left for me. Because I don't deserve to be here." I say my eyes glazing over, I think of my mother once again.

"Luce you're definitely worth it! You definitely deserve to be here!" Natsu says trying to counter the truth. "Luce, a friend once told me that if I wasn't here then you would be sad. Same goes to you Luce. If you weren't here I wouldn't just be sad. I would be utterly devastated" Natsu says his voice lowering and becoming soft.

A small smile graces my lips at the mention of little me trying to comfort a depressed Natsu because he blamed himself because of his mother's death. We are similar in more ways than I thought but still Natsu was a baby he didn't have any choice in it… I made the choice to go to the other side of town.

As if reading my thoughts he continues "Luce, you didn't know what was happening in the other side of town. You didn't know that you would get attacked either. So stop blaming yourself" He says coming closer to me.

I don't look at his face afraid to see the emotions that are on there now. He holds my left hand and puts his other on my chin and tilts my chin up so that I am forced to look directly at him, but because I'm like a petulant child I refuse to make eye contact. He growls "Lucy look at me" I huff before giving him a pout and crossing my hands over my chest.

Instead of giving up Natsu just laughs. I just stare at him when he doubles over in laughter, it only makes me pout even more, "Man Luce, you just look so cute and funny when you pout" He says finally his laughter starts to die down. He even wipes a tear out of his eye! The nerve of that guy.

I scowl at him and pull the cover over me while I lie back down. He then gets over me his legs straddling my hips over the cover. He then takes his turn to pout "Come on Luce. You're not still mad at me right?" He says pulling the cover away from my face.

"Yes I am. Considering you also played apart for me to go into hiding" I say trying to put the cover back over my face but he doesn't budge as his face goes sombre.

"Was it the fight when we had the pool party? Because seriously Luce, I've never met a girl that holds grudges against something like that for too long"

I just scowl at him more "No and yes. That contributed but I kind of got over most of the argument… well except the part when you said you hate me" I mumble the last part hoping that he can't hear, but who am I kidding if I don't want Natsu to hear something I just better not say it at all.

His face softens a bit "Luce, you know I don't mean that"

I look up at him with hope shining in my eyes and I notice that his resolve kind of breaks at that "You don't?"

He runs a hand through his hair "Luce, it kills me to think that you actually thought that I hated you… for longer than a second"

"Well you said it like you meant it" I mumble tears gathering in my eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry that you ever thought that, wait but you said that was part of why you were angry at me. What was the other part?" He says tilting his head.

I blush now trying to think of something to tell him but instead my traitorous mouth just blurts out the truth "Cana said you were being all buddy-buddy with Lisanna and then I saw you guys at the guild and you were acting… different around her and Lisanna had a crush on you for a really long time and then I saw you hug her after you knew that I was at the guild and I… well I just assumed that you liked her so I was planning on telling my father about cancelling the marriage and everything" I rush out really quickly my cheeks only getting hotter with each word.

Natsu just stares at me for a long time and I start to blush more under his intense gaze and the awkward silence around us… it also doesn't help that he's basically sitting on me while I am lying down on my back. "Lucy… I shouldn't have done what I did…" He trails off and I just look at him confused. What did he do? I wait for to continue but he doesn't say anything… he almost looks as if he's guilty?

"What did you do Natsu?" I say trying to get him to talk.

He shakes his head rapidly and his cheeks get red "If I tell you, you won't be mad? Promise?"

 **A/N: Natsu what did you do?! :O *gasps* you shall find out hopefully soon :) And don't worry the next conflict won't be too bad (maybe, i can't promise that) but natsu and lucy are definitely going to be having a happy ending to everyone anticipating that. I'd also like to give a big thank you to everyone who has left a review and who has favourited and followed! It really does mean a lot to me, If you have any questions you can leave a review~which i will respond to or you can find me on Tumblr, Trainofpeetas**


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please read the end notes and they will explain what has been going on. Thank you and enjoy!**

I nod slowly but I can't really promise that. He gulps and then continues, "After you left early I… I-I got r-really depressed and I just kept drinking and got really drunk and I-I did things that I regret" He says gulping again and continues shortly after "Lisanna was there and she well I we- We hooked up and it was just a one-time thing but she thought that I had feelings for her so the next morning she kept coming back to me and I-I I'm sorry Luce… I didn't mean to" He says not looking at me. Then his eyes suddenly go wide and he looks back at me quickly "Luce that's not what I meant, I said that wrong. Let me rephrase it, me and Lisanna only k-kissed, nothing else happened…" with that his voice went soft.

I feel like this is something I should know but at the same time I don't want to know. I can't hold back the tears in my eyes as they fall down slowly. I hastily grab the cover from Natsu's hands and cover my face. I take a deep breath in. I shouldn't be upset. Me and Natsu aren't even dating… but we were going to. He even asked me out. So does that count? It doesn't matter anyway because what he just said has definitely just broke my heart even more than it was already broken. The thing is it wasn't completely Natsu's fault. If I hadn't left he wouldn't have drank so much and gotten drunk and he wouldn't have got together with Lisanna… Even though it was only kissing, and now here I am once again blaming myself. Because it's the truth, my actions resulted to this.

Natsu remains silent the whole time and him sitting on top of me at a time like this just seems so inappropriate. I want to go back to my house and lock myself in my room, but I have to compose myself before I do that because I don't want him to see how vulnerable I look right now.

"Lucy, please forgive me I'm sorry" Natsu says and I can hear his voice cracking.

I shake my head under the covers and I thankfully hear a knock at the door. The person enters and then gasps, "Lu-Chan! Natsu! What did you do to her?!" I can hear Levy running over to my side and pushing Natsu off of me. "Lu, I'll take you back to my place. I should have done it earlier. Mavis forbid what this idiot just said to make you so upset" Levy says taking the cover away for me and helping me sit up.

I cry in the shorter girls shoulder and I can feel her glaring at a really depressed looking Natsu, "I knew I couldn't trust you! You were the one who caused her to relapse in the first place! I knew she sounded off when she said that she was abruptly going on a vacation. Natsu until we set things straight you are banned from seeing Lucy!" Levy tells him with authority. She rarely ever uses my full name and when she does she means business.

"Levy wait…" Natsu says trailing off.

She turns to look at him expectantly but he doesn't continue so she glares at him once more and then makes us exit his room. She leads me down until we reach the stairs. We slowly descend and when we reach the bottom Igneel is there standing.

It's pretty pointless when I try to hide my face because he sees it anyway "I'm sorry Lucy my dear. If I had known of my sons actions earlier I would have… I would have kicked him out. Lucy you mean a lot to me and Natsu, don't forget that"

I attempt to smile feebly at him "T-thank you I-Igneel" I say nodding and he places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and then leaves.

We exit the house and my heart just breaks even more. I let Levy lead me to the end of the street where her house is. I don't recall the time that passes by or what happens next. It feels like a blur. I know that Levy helps me shower, eat and brushes my hair but other than that I try to block everything out. I am aware of the darkness shrouding the window and then Levy tucking me in. She turns out the light and then leaves, leaving me with my own thoughts once again.

I cry. I pour out all of my emotions. I think of how different life would be if my mother were still alive. I think about all my actions. I then think about the results, both negative and positive. I sober up shortly after as I think more. I hear my mother's strong words replaying in my head 'Lucy, you're a survivor and no matter what happens I will always be with you. Natsu might do some stupid things but remember always that your father and I didn't always get along'. Those were one of the last words she had said before she passed. The dark thoughts slowly go away and I fall asleep with a small smile on my face for once. I end up staying the rest of the week at Levy's place and Levy tries her best to cheer me up.

After many attempts of bribery from Levy I decide that tomorrow is a new day and a new start for me.

I wake up to the bright sunshine and I feel so refreshed. I smile as I go into Levy's guest bathroom and wash my face. Levy must be still asleep because I don't see her at all and when I look at the giant, old clock that they have by the door, it reads 6:00am.

I grin feeling so much better. After all these years maybe I can finally put the past behind me. I head over to my house and quickly change into a white loose t-shirt with some black tights. I also grab my hand bag and sport shoes and then head outside again. I relish in the beautiful weather basking in the warm rays of the sun. I walk to a florist and buy a huge bouquet of an arrangement of flowers. I skip happily over to the place that I haven't visited in a very long time. When I approach the large field surrounded by beautiful flowers swaying with the soft breeze and a lone, tall headstone, I stand still for a moment.

I take a deep breath in and then head closer. I put the flowers down and trace the name engraved 'Layla Heartfilia'.

"Mom, I miss you a lot… After years of blaming myself for your death I finally just realized that whatever wallowing I do… you aren't coming back. I-It hurts but I figured I can try to at least be happy and live a life of my own if you would allow that?" My voice cracks in question and in that exact moment the wind blows strongly and softens.

I smile softly wiping away a few stray tears. "I knew you would allow. Father still misses you a lot, even though he tries to avoid talking about you. It still hurts him."

I don't know how long I stay there sprawled out next to my mother's gravestone but ever since her funeral I never came to visit so this is long overdue. I tell her about the guild and the magic duels. I tell her about Gray and Juvia, and Levy and Gajeel. And then I come to the topic of Natsu. I falter a bit but then continue.

"Do you think he's worth it mom? I like him. A lot. But… I just don't know." I say thinking about the depressed look on his face when he confessed to me yesterday. It must have took a lot of courage and honesty and… love for him to actually confess. I've dated a guy once before… well he didn't really take me on any dates. He just made me do his school work and he would try to get into my pants but I would always stop him at that. He ended up cheating on me but he never confessed and he didn't look guilty at all.

Maybe I should give Natsu another chance. As if reading my thoughts the wind blew softly and a flower flew up to me. A pink one. I smile at the flower in my palms. It was my mother's favourite. Even though it lacked the pretty shape that a rose had and its smell, she still liked it best. She would always tell me that the flower would tell you if he was worth it.

 _"_ _Lucy?" My mother said coming up to the small six year old sniffling._

 _"_ _Mommy! He started teasing me today!" I whine looking up at my mother who is smiling._

 _"_ _Who?" She asks oblivious even though the knowing look in her eye tells me otherwise._

 _"_ _Natsu Dragon-eel" She laughs a little at my pronunciation._

 _"_ _You know what Lucy? You can tell if he's just being mean or if he really does care"_

 _I look up at her with shining brown eyes "Really?! How?"_

 _She laughs at my eagerness and goes over to the tree producing the pink cherry blossoms. She plucks one and brings it over sitting on the ground next to me "Here" She says putting it in my palm. "Now pluck one of the flowers and say 'he loves me, he loves me not'"_

 _I look at her questioningly "But mommy, this isn't true. Everyone in school knows this" She smiles a twinkle in her eyes._

 _"_ _Yes they do. But they always forgo the beautiful cherry blossoms and instead choose a daisy or rose. Sometimes beauty in its simplest form is enough. Now go ahead" She says nudging me. I look back at the small flower in my hands and do it anyway._

 _"_ _He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…he loves me?" I say looking up at my mother while plucking the last one._

 _"_ _Don't let Natsu Dragneel fool you. You are one of the special flowers that only come once every… million years!" She says trying to make the six year old me comprehend her meaning._

 _"_ _So that means I'm special? And that Natsu doesn't hate me?" I say hope lighting my eyes again._

 _"_ _Of course you are! And don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" She says as I get up and hug her while heading over to the house where the young boy lived._

I look around for a second and then notice that there are no cherry blossom trees around. I startle as I look around the field that is only filled with tulips. Where did this one come from then? I turn around slowly and then jump back scrambling to my feet when I notice someone standing behind me. I instantly relax when I notice that it is only Natsu… I tense when I realize that the person is Natsu. Wasn't he the person that I was having second thoughts about just then?

"How did you-" I start but he cuts me off.

"I saw you walking, so I decided that I would follow you-" He says but I cut him off with a snort.

"Like that isn't creepy…" I mumble and he blushes a bit scratching the back of his neck.

"Yea so um as I was saying… I um followed you here and I left you alone while you, you know talked or whatever to your mother. I went to my mother's grave while I was here too" He says pausing.

Our mothers were buried in the same field however his mother has a cherry blossom tree over her grave stone I recall over the next hill. He then continues "It fell in front of me. The flower, so I picked it up. I decided that it was time to come see you and I don't know I just remembered how you would always talk about the importance of cherry blossoms and stuff so yea…" He trails off and I look at him with an amused look. "Look Luce I'm really so-"

"No. I don't need to hear another apology. Natsu we all made mistakes. Some not as prominent as others but in the same sense… They were all mistakes. Just like everything else we learn from our mistakes so what I'm trying to say Natsu is that I forgive you." I cut him off and look at his shocked face.

He doesn't say anything for a while but then talks "I-I don't know what to say…"

"Well maybe you can come over and we can watch a movie?" I look at him tilting my head questioningly.

I can see the hesitation in his eyes but then he nods "Yes, a movie should be fine"

I smile "Great! Now we can forget any of this ever happened and go watch that movie! I was actually thinking about watching some sort of horror" I say while getting up.

We head back to our houses silently and I keep on looking at Natsu. I can see the guilt still on him. I bump my hip with his and he loses his balance toppling over on the side walk. I laugh at him and he scowls at me but then a smirk replaces it.

"You're in for it now Heartfilia" He says and I make a run for it before he can grab me.

I'm an alright runner but Natsu definitely beats me at it no matter what sort of a head start I have. I can hear him running after me and the adrenaline kicks in and I dash around the corner and see my house in view, "Can't get me this time Dragneel!" I say breathlessly as I reach the door and forcefully pull it open. I slow down for a second when I see a note written on it, 'Dear Miss Lucy, we have taken out master to the park as recommended by his doctor. We won't be back till late'. I can feel Natsu behind me now.

I turn back at him "My dad's not home. No one is."

He stares at me "Is that a good thing?"

I shrug my shoulders "I guess. I mean that means we have the whole house to ourselves" I say while getting inside and I hear Natsu shut the door behind him.

I lead us to our entertainment room. Unlike Natsu's my one doesn't have much in it due to the fact that I rarely invite anyone over and if I do it's only the girls and we just tend to hang out in my room. When we reach the entertainment room I hesitate. I haven't been in there for a while and I usually try to avoid it because my mother and I used to always hang out together in there.

I open the door and am met with silence. I sigh feeling my shoulders sag with relief. I don't know why but I expected something to be on the other side. I shiver and then walk up to the black couches that are facing a huge television. I turn to face Natsu "So… any horror film that you want to particularly see?"

Natsu looks at me and then shrugs his shoulders "Eh. I like Insidious?"

I smile "Perfect!" I then walk over to get the control while Natsu spreads out on the sofa leaving very little room for me. I grab it and then walk back to Natsu, "Are you gonna let me sit as well?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

He shifts over a bit and puts his hands behind the sofa. I sit next to him keeping at least a good foot between us. If Natsu notices my distance he doesn't say anything and instead decides to look around the room. While he looks around I turn the TV on and get the movie to play. I press another button on the control and the lights close leaving us in darkness except for the light coming from the screen.

The movie barely starts and I find myself jumping. I unconsciously move closer to Natsu even though he keeps laughing at me whenever I get scared. We're up to the part when the mother starts to notice the appearance of another presence and I jump once again and snuggle in Natsu's side.

He puts his arm around my shoulder and I feel warmer and safer, even though we're just watching a movie. Eventually I spread myself out on what remains of the couch, bringing me legs in and tucking them into my chest, I lay my head on Natsu's lap and after a bit of hesitation he starts to massage my scalp by moving his hand through my hair. Another hour and a half later the movie finishes but neither of us moves from our position.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?" I say my voice muffled by his jeans.

"Are you going to move? I mean I don't mind but the movie um finished a while ago" He says and I can feel the nervousness in his voice.

I chuckle and turn from my side to my back so that I can look up at him, "Yea, I guess I'll move…" I say smirking at him when I notice the red hue on his cheeks.

I get up from his lap and sit next to him turning around to face him, "Do you want to eat anything?" I say when I hear his stomach growling.

He blushes a bit more but then pushes past his embarrassment and grins "I'm starving!"

"Okay, well I guess we can order some pizza" I say getting up and grabbing a pamphlet from the table. I dial the number and order some pizza, which arrives shortly after.

We stay like this for the rest of the evening. Not really talking. Not really touching, but just sitting and watching movies. A small smile spreads on my face as I begin to feel that everything will be at peace. I mean everyone has fights. There will always be some sort problem, but for now I am content with Natsu by my side. I sigh and lean against Natsu again who looks at me with a fond expression before wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

 **A/N: Okay so first off, i kind of caused some confusion and went back and fixed it. It honestly shouldn't have taken me this long, but i was so wrapped up with my exams and everything going on that it completely slipped my mind how long i actually took to update this story. Once again i really am sorry and no promises but i shall try my very best to post up a new chapter within this week. Thank you to everyone who was nice and reviewed, a lot of the reviews helped motivate me a lot to post this chapter and write the next. And again big thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed! If you have any questions you can find me on Tumblr, Tranofpeetas.**


End file.
